


Kinky

by thatwritersdream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Romance, Smut, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritersdream/pseuds/thatwritersdream
Summary: This is a collection of LadyNoir, Ladrien, Marichat, and Adrinette fantasies prompts. Each chapter is a  dedicated prompt left by a review or pm- and all of them must be within this love square. You have some nitty-gritty, down and dirty fan fiction prompts- then leave them here and let them come to life.





	1. Chapter 1

Collège Françoise Dupont was known more for their academic scores from students and their sports program that outshined all the others in Paris. It wasn't known for the loud music reverberating off the walls at illegal volumes, or for the students grinding on one another with the scent of sexual tension in the air. It all made Marinette Dupain-Cheng nervous.

She wasn't the most graceful of girl, was always late to class, and probably had the lowest self-esteem and self-confidence issues in the whole school. Not only that, she always turned into a walking mess of anxiety, nerves, and panicked when she ever came into the same vicinity as Adrien Argeste, the main quarterback on the football team and boyfriend of the mayor's over-privileged daughter, Chloe Bourgeois.

What Marinette wouldn't do to take back all the times she stuttered, stared, and tripped over herself in front of him. She was a major klutz after all, and he was a model and football player. Okay, maybe she had a hobby of designing and Gabriel Argeste was her role model, not like that wasn't weird or low key stalker-ish in any way. It was.

Now the world's worst dancer, according to Marinette as she referred to herself once, stood in three-inch black heels with a dress that barely covered her ass. Truth was that Alya tricked her into letting her buy the dresses, successfully bringing Marinette back a short red dress with black polka dots on it with a matching masquerade mask. Alya hadn't even given her time to complain before sending her off to do her hair and makeup.

That was how Marinette got to where she was, standing in front of Collège Françoise Dupont's entrance in three inch black heels, with a red with black polka dotted dress that reached her mid-thigh that clung a little too much to skin, and had her blue hair down in loose curls with the mask tied comfortably.

Alya didn't look bad if anything the other girl was stunning in Marinette's eyes. She had her dark reddish-brown hair done up in a classic bun, her body sporting an equally short orange dress- that if anything was shorter that Marinette's. Well, Marinette thought, at least she has the confidence.

"This dress is too revealing Alya!" Marinette whined, fingers picking at the short material that stopped right at her mid-thigh as Alya all but dragged Marinette past the school's doors and leading them both towards the dance where music blasting.

Marinette thought that masquerades were supposed to be filled with classical music, not music were the guys grabbed the girls by the waist and grind into them like there was no tomorrow. Looking to her side, Marinette noticed Alya was gone; already grinding on the dance floor with her boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe.

She was happy for them, that Alya was able to pursue the guy she liked and confessed- even after he was the one who initiated it and asked her out to dinner first. Marinette wasn't close with him, but she believed he was a good guy for her best friend. Looking around, Marinette really didn't even know why the school bothered to even make this a masquerade dance, everyone was easy to place.

"Why did I even come in the first place?" Marinette muttered to herself, already hating the night and wanting to go home.

There wasn't a point for her to be here, not when Alya was dry humping her boyfriend in public with the other couples, and especially not when Marinette made direct fucking eye contact with Adrien as Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck- grinding against him. Adrien made a face, uncomfortable and disgust. Marinette felt awkward just watching it happen, turning away towards the punch bowl.

"Do you think they spiked it this time again, Mari?" Tikki's voice asked her innocently, the pinkette smiling at the blue haired girl.

Marinette gave the other girl an amused grin. "Who knows if Plagg spiked the punch or the water fountain this year?"

Tikki giggled, biting into a cookie and looking around. "You haven't seen Plagg have you? I haven't seen him yet tonight."

"I haven't." Marinette gave Tikki a knowing look. "You should just go after him and tell how you feel!"

Tikki only smiled at Marinette, slightly rolling her eyes. Tikki Felix was one of the sweetest girls at Collège Françoise Dupont, never really ever being negative or upset. As a matter a fact, Tikki was well known for being one of the luckiest girls in their class, always having a smile on her face. It was a surprise that she was knowingly attracted to Plagg Noir, known for his bad luck and lazy style, and most of all the stench of camembert cheese.

Yet opposites attracted, just like how people said. Marinette just believed that only happened to lucky people, because if it were true, wouldn't Adrien and herself be together already?

"You should follow the advice you give, and maybe you wouldn't be a love sick puppy." Tikki pointed out rather bluntly to the blue haired girl.

Marinette blinked once, then twice. "Huh?"

Tikki rolled her eyes again. "Marinette, you easily give people advice." She grasped Marinette's hands in her own smaller ones. "Follow it and go after Adrien. I already have Plagg, and I'm happy! I want you happy too, not watching from afar."

Marinette's smile wavered, instinctively she shifted her gaze to look at Adrien- who's green eyes bore into her own so intensely. A pink tint stained her flushed cheeks as she forced herself to look away and stared at Tikki with unsure eyes.

"Easier said than done." Marinette huffed. "You're sounding like Alya now."

Tikki grinned. "Because it's true!"

Before Marinette could even respond, a hand grasped her own and spun her around. She didn't have to even guess who it was by Tikki's giggles and her suddenly saying she found Plagg to make a quick escape. It didn't matter though, not when Marinette stared up into those vivid green eyes that stared into her own blue with an emotion she couldn't even comprehend.

"Alya sent me, she said you wanted to learn how to dance." Adrien's voice held an alluring purr in it as he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down Marinette's spin.

"Learn? To..dance?" Marinette asked hesitantly. "I know how to dance."

Adrien pulled back to stare at her face again. "Not that kind of dance." His hands moved from her hand to hold her waist, making Marinette shift uncomfortably and blush brightly. "It could be useful knowing how to grind at parties."

"But Chloe-"

"Doesn't matter." Adrien growled lowly, pulling her close to him, grinding onto her.

Everything seemed to be moving at the speed of light because Marinette suddenly felt as if she wasn't in control of her own body. Not as Adrien merged them into the crowd of horny classmates, hell- she didn't even know what the lyrics playing were, just focused now moving to the beat of the music with Adrien's guidance.

She could feel him, his chest against her back and hands gripping her waist ever so tightly as he worked from behind. Every now and then he'd lean forward to whisper into her ear, pick up her speed of slow down. If he wanted her to bend over so slightly, one hand would push her forward at the small of her back. It was weird, to feel so lost in touch but to feel so alive.

After three songs, Marinette was getting the hang of it. She was able to roll her hips in a way ballet never showed nor taught her how to do. Taking that new found confidence she had, gaining more every second Adrien stayed behind her, Marinette finally turned herself back around- taking control and being bold.

Rolling her hips slowly, Marinette watched Adrien's face flash in surprise before settling into a small smirk. His hands gripped her hips tighter, his own movement speeding up to match her pace. The rest of the world seemed to just melt away, songs changed but all sounded the same, and soon enough the music became slower and so do their movements.

It seemed as if a slow song was coming on, and before Marinette could move away and make a run for it as the sudden embarrassment crept up on her- Adrien was already holding her by the waist gently, moving with her in sync.

"Excuse me, Mari-trash, I don't know what you think you're doing slow dancing with my Adrikins." Chloe Bourgeois cut in, and in that moment Marinette remembered Adrien had a girlfriend.

She had just fucking dirty danced with the mayor's daughter's boyfriend.

Yup, she was royally screwed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Chloe?" Adrien answered for Marinette, his green eyes now showing his annoyance. "I don't like you and we aren't dating. It's never gonna happen."

Chloe puffed her cheeks out in anger, glaring at Marinette as if she wishes she would disappear right then and there. Marinette sure as hell wish she could since Chloe herself could cause damage to a person's image in this city. Hell, it was what she was known for.

"So you settle for a nobody like her?" Chloe seethed, fist clenched. "A whore?"

"Jesus Christ." Adrien muttered, grabbing Marinette's hand and pulling her away from the dance floor. Even as Chloe yelled at him to come back, stomping her foot in anger- Adrien didn't cease his movement.

Adrien ended up pulling Marinette out into the empty hallway, staring at her as if he needed her. It made her shift slightly nervous but before Marinette could question him, Adrien had her against the lockers and kissing her. Her dress hitched up high enough to feel the cold metal under her ass.

"You don't understand how much I wanted to too that." Adrien muttered when he finally pulled away, hand gripping her hip.

"Adrien.. Not out here." Marinette panted, her mind fuzzy from his lips.

Adrien merely grinned. "As you wish Princess."

Marinette gasped when Adrien pulled her into an empty classroom, her breath uneven from trying to keep up with his fast pace up the stairs. She watched the blonde like a hawk as he turned the lock, hearing a satisfying click that made her squirm in her spot.

Then when he turned around, Marinette swore she could feel herself get turned on just with the dark green eyes he was looking at her with now. How he looked as if he was a starved man and was ready to just eat her- dear fucking god help her now.

Seeing the blue haired girl in front of him shift, rubbing her legs together and biting her bottom lip unconsciously, Adrien couldn't help but reach out to grab her and pull her close by the hip. He watched as she gulped, slightly shaking. Hell, he could even feel her heat from that short ass dress she had been flaunting herself and teasing him in all night long.

"You just can't seem to keep your eyes off me, can you purr-incess." Adrien purred to her, his lips finding her neck and placing kisses up an imaginary trail to her ear. "Not that I can blame you. I can't seem to keep my hands off you."

Marinette's breathing hitched, blue eyes closing slightly before snapping right open when Adrien picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Opening her mouth to yell a protest, Adrien had already shut her up with placing his mouth against hers firmly. It was all so new to her, the way he held her in place with just his hips.

Instinctively Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers gripping his blonde hair tightly- pulling when Adrien thrust his hips upwards into her covered core. A bright red blush colored her face as a gasp escaped her lips as she felt his bulge. She knew well enough what that was.

"You like that?" Adrien whispered huskily into her ear, now holding her hips and grinding into her core.

Marinette opened her mouth, but the only sound that she was able to make was a moan. The mere sound only encouraged Adrien to continue his assault on her body, kissing and nipping at Marinette's neck when she tipped her head back against the wall. The warmth of his warm, wet mouth pulling at her sensitive skin at a certain spot on her neck had Marinette moaning softly.

Adrien was focused on the sounds being produced from Marinette's mouth, the warmth from between her legs wrapped around his waist, and how her hands roughly tugged at his hair wildly as he left her a hickey.

"Dear God." Marinette groaned, practically yanking his hair up to crash her lips with his in this time.

It was new for Adrien for a girl to take charge, especially a shy one like Marinette to suddenly initiated such dominance, it turned him on more. A low growl rumbled at the back of his throat as she bit his bottom lip, being a fast learner, and slipping her tongue past his lips to fight him for dominance of the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Adrien placed his hands under her hitched dress to hold Marinette up now by her ass. The action caused the blue haired girl to gasp and break the kiss, but Adrien was quick to capture her lips yet again as he placed her down on her back on top of Ms. Mendeleiev's desk.

"That dress would look even better accelerating towards the floor at 9.8 miles squared." Adrien muttered into her ear hotly.

Marinette suddenly stopped, giving Adrien a strange look at she turned her head to the side to look at him. "Did you just make a physics pun inside the physics classroom?"

Adrien merely grinned at Marinette. "Paw-sibly."

Marinette just groaned in disagreement, suddenly wanting to leave. She hated puns. As if sensing this, Adrien dipped back down to nip her bottom lip while his hand traveled up the skin of her left thigh.

Feeling that heat ignite again inside her stomach, Marinette squirmed with nerves of Adrien's hand traveling to a place that had never been explored before- let alone touched. He traced small circles on the exposed skin, sending another wave of shivers down her spine.

Soon enough, her red and black polka dotted dress was on the floor. Adrien pulled back to admire the girl below him, taking in the pale skin the was flushed pink covered with a black matching pair of laced panties and strapless bra.

Marinette could visibly see Adrien's erection pressing at his black slacks, the hungry in his green eyes. The way he was looking at her was as if he wanted to eat her, and that alone made her squirm in a newfound excitement.

Skillfully, Adrien slipped his knee in between her legs, feeling how wet she was. Pride swelled through him knowing he was the one who got Marinette this excited. He'd seen Nathaniel try to get at the blue eyes girl before, and he was always envious of the smile she'd give him.

He'd make her yell his name loud enough that people inside the school would hear Marinette. Once again, Adrien slammed his lips against Marinette's roughly. It was a series of nips of lips, saliva being exchanged and grunts.

Being bold, Adrien grabbed at Marinette's breasts- the perfect little mounds fitting into his calloused hands. The action caused Marinette to arch her back slightly, groaning in pleasure at the new feeling. Not even thinking about it, Adrien had snapped her bra off and tossed it to the floor and went right to work.

Marinette moaned louder feeling Adrien rolling her right nipple between his lips, arching more into the warmth of his mouth. With his teeth raking his teeth lightly against her areola and left hand kneading her left breast, Adrien was gaining more moans from Marinette. His mind was focused to please her, and he was doing one hell of a job so far.

"You're a sensitive one, aren't you?" Adrien whispered provocatively as he released her nipple with a wet pop.

Marinette hissed through clenched teeth when Adrien rubbed her at a faster pace, feeling herself grow more excited while her back arched. Adrien smirked at the withering girl, how she was practically shaking in pleasure.Marinette went to protest, only to yell out when his right hand drifted down south and rubbed her core.

"Mmm, I like that sound." Adrien purred, green eyes half lidded as he gazed down at her. "So wet...louder princess."

Then he ceased all his movements in an abrupt halt, causing a whine to leave Marinette's lips.

"Why did you stop?" Marinette asked, lifting her head to look at him with curious eyes.

"I taught you how to dance dirty tonight." Adrien sultry reminded, smiling deviously. "How about we make a deal? I'll teach you how to please a man, and in return I'll please you like I have been."

"I- I don't know." Marinette whispered, unsure.

Adrien put his hands up and moved back slightly. "If not, I'll just go right now."

A whine left Marinette's lips before she could stop it, causing Adrien to smirk knowingly. The young fashion designer's eyes shifted back and forth from Adrien to the floor before finally nodding. "Okay, deal."

Adrien grinned, surprised she agreed so quickly. Retaking his place from before and positioning Mariette to hold herself on her arms with legs over the desk, Adrien didn't waste time to distract Marinette with another rough kiss. Trailing down her neck and towards the valley between her breast while both his hands worked on pulling her black panties off to the floor.

Marinette tensed for a moment when Adrien's hand brushed against her folds, relaxing into his touch with a soft moan as his middle finger found her clitoris. A wave of pleasure exploded inside her stomach, the heat in between her legs intensifying.

When Adrien took her left nipple into his mouth, rolling the pink nub in between is teeth slowly as his right hand rubbed her clit in rougher, faster circles- Marinette threw her head back with her eyes closed and mouth agape.

Her breaths had gone from rigid to painting, nearly becoming breathless as Adrien slipped his finger between her folds and into her dripping entrance. His green eyes looked up at her face contorting in pleasure as his worked, watching as he thrust his finger gently at first.

The blond quickly learned that gentle didn't do it for the blue eyes girl. In that case, he nipped rougher at her areola and inserted another finger as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. A loud, breathless moan left Marinette.

Not satisfied, Adrien released her pink bud and curled his fingers inside her as he thrust. The action caused a gasp and cry of pleasure. Leaning into her, Adrien kissed her neck before licking up to her ear and nipped her earlobe. His left hand still played with her left mound, twisting and pinching at her nipple.

"Jesus." Marinette whispered, her hips now moving with the thrust of his hand.

"You like that, don't you Princess?" Adrien growled into her ear provocatively, stretching his fingers to scissor inside her walls.

"Yes!" She yelled out, arms throwing themselves around his neck and pulling him closer.

The knot inside her stomach tightened, and she just knew she was close. Her body heated up, moving faster with Adrien finger fucking her, moaning wildly as she bit down onto his shoulder as she came- trying to muffle her screams of ecstasy.

Adrien could only groan as her walls clenched down around his fingers, hissing when her teeth bit him hard and moaned as he imagined what it would feel like to have this throbbing cock inside of her- fucking her senseless.

Slowly as she came down from her high, Adrien pulled his fingers out. Her eyes opened to reveal a glossed over blue that were satisfied. Chuckling, Adrien straightened out and towered over her.

"Now it's your turn to please me." Adrien reminded, grabbing her hand when she leaned slightly back. "Don't be shy now."

"I don't know how too." Marinette admitted bashfully, fully aware that she was very naked in front of her long time crush. "I'll mess up-"

Adrien cut her off with a soft kiss, pulling back to look at her with warm, inviting eyes. "I'll teach you how to please a man- how to please me."

The words alone made Marinette shiver, a silent promise under those words. Her eyes focused on the buttons of Adrien's shirt, how her guided her hands to unbutton them one by one. Her blue eyes never left his green, not when his own hands left her own shaky ones to work alone.

Soon enough Marinette was pushing his white shirt down his arms, letting it drop to the floor with her own clothing articles. Her eyes mesmerized on his chest, her fingers trailing down his chest and tracing his six pack with a soft touch. Adrien watched her in this intimate moment, as she studied his body.

He's breath hitched when Marinette placed soft kisses onto his skin, starting from his chest and up his neck. The action alone caused the shorter girl to stand from her spot on the desk- standing on her tip toes. It make it easier, Adrien took her previous spot and sat on the desk.

Confidence washed through her veins as Adrien grabbed her waist to pull her closer in between his legs. Placing her hands on his thighs, Marinette mimicked the movements he did on her- blushing when her right hand found his bulge.

A soft groan emitted from Adrien, his hand moving to guide her right hand to grip him. "It's better and easier without pants and boxers."

Marinette nodded silently, nervous under his stare as she put both hands to work to unbutton his slacks and unzip them. Grabbing the hem of both his boxers and slacks, Marinette pulled them down slowly, much to Adrien's frustration, and watched as Adrien kicked them to the side.

There in all it's glory was Adrien's erection, that stood up in its seven eight inches. It was bigger than Marinette expected, and for a moment she wondered if it would even fit.

"It will fit." Adrien voiced, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking. "Grab it like this, ah fuck, up and down movements- shit."

Adrien had cursed, grunting as Marinette followed instructions on grabbing to the girth of his dick, pumping him in her warm hand that was slightly wet from sweat. His teeth were clenched, breathing deeply.

Marinette was growing used to the texture of Adrien's dick, pumping it in her right hand. Keeping the steady pace she had, she leaned up to kiss him and continued a trail of kisses down his chest to nip at his nipple.

The action itself caused Adrien's eyes to snap open. "Careful not to leave love bites, Princess. I still have photos shoots."

"That's not fair." Marinette pouted, gripping him tighter in her hand that caused a pleasant hiss. "You marked my neck, I should be able to mark you."

"Princess-"

Adrien was suddenly cut off when Marinette kneeled down, her tongue darting out to lick his tip. A groan left him, watching Marinette swirl her tongue around the tip, licking the bitterness off of the slit, before relaxing her throat muscles and enveloping the whole thing into the hot cavern of her mouth.

She's not fucking innocent anymore. Adrien told himself as she pulled back slightly.

"I'll just have to mark you in a less visible place then." Marinette purred, her lips smirking slightly.

"You don't have-" Adrien moaned loudly when Marinette took him into her warm, wet mouth.

He couldn't help but place a hand in her hair, wrapping the blue curls between his fingers as she took deep breaths and bobbed her head at a steady pace. He hadn't meant to, but his hips thrusted forward into her mouth.

Marinette made a gagging noise when the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat, but she wasn't going to give up. She could do this, hell she read enough smut stories to do this. Gripping the length of Adrien's shaft that she couldn't fit inside her mouth, she pumped in her hand- fingers reaching to massage his balls, using her tongue to slick around the shaft and circle on the head.

 

She bobbed her head at a faster pace, swirling her tongue around under his dick in her mouth- moaning when Adrien would roughly tug at her hair. The tugging was turning her on, because holy hell did it feel good.

Continuing her assault with her mouth, Marinette tried to go deeper. Her nose was met with the tickle of his pubic hair, breathing more deeper the more she tried to take in. Adrien was now moving his hips with her head bobbing, and soon enough she could feel his member twitch inside the warm cavern of her mouth.

"Mari, I'm gonna come." Adrien warned breathlessly, trying to pull away but Marinette gripped his thighs from moving and continued her pace.

Not even five seconds later did Adrien shoot his seed down her throat, the more dominant part of him holding her head in place until she swallowed it all. To his pleasure, Marinette took the whole load before pulling back with red cheeks.

"Are you sure you you've never given a blow job?" Adrien inquired, voice low and dark. His green eyes were once again dark, lust clouding them. "Because that was the best fucking blow job I ever had."

Marinette blushed a dark red, nearly a stuttering mess. Of course, she couldn't even answer as Adrien stood up, picked her up and slammed her into the white board. His hands gripped her butt cheeks, mouth assaulting her sensitive skin.

"Are you ready?" Adrien asked softly now, aligning his erection to Marinette's entrance.

Marinette gripped onto Adrien's shoulders nodding her consent. Slowly Adrien pushed into Marinette's vagina, groaning at the warm tightness he was met with. Marinette gasped lowly, gripping Adrien tighter when he was met with her barrier.

This was it.

Adrien's green eyes watched Marinette's face when he pulled back, then pushed back in with his full length. He watched how pain contorted on her face as he broke her virginity- taking it for himself. Allowing her to adjust for a minute, Adrien began to move.

Pulling in and out, thrusting at a slow pace waiting for Marinette to get used to it. Her moaning became more frequent as her hip movement did. Without needing to be told, Adrien picked up his pace, gripping her breast in his hand as he kissed her roughly.

"Adr- agh- ien!" Marinette yelped, moaning when he hit a spot that felt a little too good.

That one spot became Adrien's sole focus, moving to hit it every time he thrust back in. Soon enough it wasn't enough for Adrien to take Marinette on the whiteboard. He wanted to do more than teach her how to be dirty.

With a growl, Adrien pulled out before Marinette could even register what was going on and had her bent over the desk in one swift movement. His fingernails dug back into the skin of her hips as he rammed himself back into her from behind.

"Fuck!" Adrien hissed lowly, one hand going up to pull Marinette's blue hair.

"Agh. Mhmmm- don't fucking stop." Marinette couldn't even form coherent thoughts. Not with the way Adrien was fucking her from behind now.

Whatever shyness the blue eyes girl had before was now gone with the position they were in. Her head was forced to look up as Adrien pulled at her hair. His vehement thrusting was just the main cause of her seeing stars.

"D-Damn Marinette.. You're... getting tighter." Adrien grunted, both hand back at her hips to hold her down as he angled a different spot to hit. " I can..nnghh...barely...fucking move!"

"H-Harder." Marinette painted, nails scraping at the desk below her as her toes curled with each skillful thrust Adrien performed.

There wasn't any way Adrien could possibly deny anything Marinette asked for in the moment. "Turn your head back." He demanded, continuing to pound into her, he grabbed her left arm to hold being her as leverage as he bent over to capture her moist, swollen lips.

Her tongue slid out as they exchanged warm and heavy breaths. Adrien slammed even rougher into her, building up speed and momentum as he felt himself near release. Only he was determined to get Marinette to come first.

Adrien moved quickly to flip Marinette without disconnecting them while he sat on Ms. Mendeleiev's seat with her between his legs. Grabbing Marinette by the hips, Adrien lifted her up on his dick before slamming her back down so hard that she could feel his public hair brush against her clit.

Adrien continued those movements of lifting Marinette up, slamming her down, and thrusting upwards with grunts of determination. Moans and groans were spilling out of Marinette at the incredibly intense feeling of Adrien just filling her completely.

Marinette was soon using her own legs to slide up and down his member, using momentum as best she could to slam herself back down with his cock basically hitting her womb repeatedly. The shock waves of intense pleasure hitting her sensitive nerves has that knot in the pit of her stomach ready to release.

"A-Adrien.. I'm gonna! Ah-ahh!" Marinette hugged Adrien close, kissing him roughly as her body shuddered at the intense orgasm that washed over her senses.

"Mari-nette!" Adrien groaned loudly as the suffocating tightness of her slick walls uncontrollably clenching around his cock. "Fuck!"

Leaning his head back as he thrust upwards, Adrien hissed as his release shot off inside of Marinette that she practically milked out of him as she continued to move on top of him.

Slowly both of them came down from their highs, Adrien lifting Marinette up to slide out of her. Only their mixed fluids trailed down her legs, that were shaky as she tried to stand. It filled Adrien with some pride, knowing Marinette would be sore.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" Adrien asked softly as they both worked to get their clothes back on after Marinette cleaned herself.

There wasn't much they could do for the chair.

"Hmm?" Marinette hummed, looking up Adrien with pink cheeks.

"Alya didn't send me, but you and I equal Grand Unification."

"Stop with the physical puns! They are such a turn-off!"

"Good to know purr-incess."


	2. Naive Kitty

It was no secret that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a thing for Adrien Argeste was the complete opposite, or so he hoped. At least as Chat Noir he was able to flirt with Ladybug, to act like the cool and free alley cat he longed to be outside the confinements of his home he knew others would die to have.

No one really seemed to understand that part though, and Adrien didn't want to come off as ungrateful. He loved his home, he just loved it a little more when his mother had been around and his father hadn't been so controlling. Times had been a bit happier.

Now he was able to go to public secondary school, Collège Françoise Dupont, where he had real friends and freedom in some sense.

The only thing Adrien hadn't really anticipated was the fact that so many girls would throw themselves at him, some having little to no dignity. Sure Natalie had warned him that girl would act this way, going so far to have the sex talk with his and having Gorilla show him how to put on a condom with an actual demonstration that consisted of a demonstration with a banana.

That had been awkward for all three of them, which was saying something since Gorilla hardly ever got _flustered_. Yet now Adrien knew what he needed and had them stored safely away in his cabinet under the restroom sink of his bedroom.

Yet Adrien never really had that urge before, to jump a girl's bones- a term he picked up from Nino when they talked about girls (more like Nino talking about Alya). To Adrien, he thought it disrespectful to think of a girl as such but his own hormones couldn't help but agree now when he saw Ladybug.

Yes, Adrien Argeste had dirty thought about his lady. Then again who could blame him? Working alongside a strong young woman such as Ladybug as Chat Noir- he was bound to think about that nice round ass in the tight spandex suit that left little to the Adrien Argeste, just to Adrien that was. Around anyone else, the blue haired girl was able to converse normally and hold intellectual conversations. There was just something about the blonde haired, green eyed model that caused her to completely spaz out and reduce the language she was speaking into a jabbering and stuttering mess.

imagination.

He was a teenaged superhero and a very hormonal boy.

"Yo, bro, you good?" Nino asked, nudging the blond boy's side.

Adrien snapped back to reality, looking to the side at his best friend's concerned eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Adrien coughed awkwardly as if embarrassed like Nino could read his thoughts. "Where is everyone at?"

"The bell rang already dude." Nino chuckled, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. "Alya invited us to go to the movies later if you're interested and free tonight?"

Adrien scratched the back of his head, unsure. "I don't know. Marinette hates me, I think."

"That is definitely not it." Nino snorted, trying to hide the fact that he knew Marinette had a massive crush on his best friend. Hell, everyone knew. "She's just a little shy, maybe you could try to talk to her and get her used to you. Besides, I don't even believe Marinette is capable of hate. She's just way too positive."

Adrien sighed, confused. Really, sometimes he just didn't understand people no matter how hard he tried to read them. Marinette was one of those people. The blue haired girl was just so open to everyone else in the class, saved for Chloe, and warm and smiling and able to joke around. With him, she just became a stuttering mess and he noticed that a lot more recently.

"Never mind dude." Nino suddenly stated, looking down at his phone that chimed with a text message alert. "Alya just told me Marinette canceled, but she'll still go if we're free."

Adrien merely gave Nino his Chat Noir grin, shoulder bumping his friend. He knew how he felt for the best friend of the young fashion designer. "You go and get the girl buddy. I have something to do tonight."

"I thought you didn't." Nino pointed out suspiciously.

Adrien shrugged innocently. "Forgot I had a photoshoot, besides- don't you want some _alone_ time with Alya?"

Nino's eyes widen as if he was suddenly realizing the opportunity that had opened itself up. "Dude...you're right! This is it! Tonight I'm gonna make the moves on her and get the girl!"

Adrien chuckled, saying nothing as he watched his friend cheer to himself excitedly. The green eyes male had already made his choice.

He was going to visit Marinette later tonight after patrols.

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug used to patrol together, but soon enough they found it easier when they split half the city and met in middle to give status reports. If there ever was an akuma, which was rare at night, they called the other for backup.

Tonight was no different than any other nights. Chat did his side of the city, which was conveniently the side his home resided on. Sometimes that made him wonder where his Bugaboo lived. He often wondered many things about the blue eyes beauty.

Where she lived. What she did. Who she was all questions roaming and running around his mind in a constant cycle that never seemed to have a stop button.

Though tonight Ladybug seemed to be in a rush. Like every other night, Chat waited at the top of the Eiffel Tower, which was in the center of the city, for Ladybug to show after her side was completely scooped.

Only when she finally showed, she was rushing as if she had somewhere to be or something to do. Adrien didn't blame her though, it was a Thursday night, and she looked to be around the same grade and age group he was in, which chalked it down that she probably had something to study for or homework to complete.

Hell, Adrien didn't even know if he had anything due. Then again, teachers excused late assignments knowing his status and activities outside of school.

"Everything good with your side?" Ladybug had asked, her blue eyes expectant as if knowing the answer already.

She probably did, he didn't doubt it.

" _Purr_ -fect m'lady." Chat grinned, giving her a mocking bow.

"Good, because I have to go." Ladybug swung her red and black polka dotted yo-yo to go.

"Already _pouncing_ away?" Chat pouted playfully. "I'm feline a little hurt Bugaboo."

Ladybug looked over her shoulder as she released her yo-yo. "I'd love to stay and _chat,_ but not tonight kitty."

Chat beamed at the pun use, but couldn't even form a response for his lady's use of a pun. He felt very proud though. Watching her swing away made Chat snap back into reality. Since Ladybug couldn't stick around to talk for a little while, he would go do what he originally declared he'd do.

Visit Marinette.

Pressing the button on his staff, the silver rod extended out allowing Chat free use to hop the rooftops to get to the rooftop he desired. The night was still young, the spring breeze ruffling his blond hair. It didn't bother him much now since the winter wind of the early mornings were more freezing and now he'd grown accustomed to it.

The snow of Paris was melting within the passing days, warmth once again filling the city of love as the seasons changed. The one thing Chat loved about Paris was the constant lights that lit the city with hope.

After a good eight minutes, Chat was crouched as he landed on the balcony of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In that moment he realized what time it was exactly, how early it was and that his classmate was probably asleep.

Only the glow of light coming from under the crack of her trap door caught his green eyes and undivided attention. Perhaps she was still up because he knew from overhearing Alya that Marinette sometimes stayed up late working on homework or a design.

Hesitantly, Chat knocked on the trap down. It wasn't a hard knock, or even a normal knock- more like a light, hardly nonexistent knock. Mentally he began to count down from ten, telling himself that once he got to one, he'd go home himself.

Then again, it turned around in his favor when Marinette peeked her head out the trap door, blue eyes wide in surprise as she took in the presence of Chat.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked, not even trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Haven't you ever heard the curiosity killed the cat?" Chat asked jokingly.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yet satisfaction brought it back. It's nearly two in the morning, is everything okay?"

Chat was all aware of the time, yet he suddenly felt a little guilty. Taking in Marinette's appearance, she didn't look like she had just been woken up, which meant she was already awake when he knocked on the trapdoor.

"I was out and about and decided to come check up on you, Princess." Chat answered honestly, adding his cherish grin at the end.

Marinette raised an eyebrow since she knew Chat's nightly patrols were not on this side of the city. Patrols were over as well. Maybe he was just passing by on the way home? The thought made her unsettled, what if Chat Noir was her _neighbor_?

"Well Kitty, that's sweet." Marinette giggled, smiling slightly. "How's Ladybug?"

Chat let out a sigh, shrugging slightly. "LB was in a rush tonight, didn't really talk to her much like I wanted too." Chat perked up, giving a reassuring smile. "There's always tomorrow and the days after that!"

Marinette couldn't understand how Chat could love Ladybug so much, even after every rejection. She knew well enough that the superhero in front of her was in love with her own superhero persona, and as much as she cared, her heart belonged to Adrien.

"I wish I could be that optimistic about unrequited love." Marinette sighed, opening the trapdoor and going back inside her room, a silent invitation for Chat to come in.

Confused, Chat followed her inside and saw exactly what it was that was keeping Marinette awake. The young designer was working on an elaborate dress, fabric sprung everywhere on her desk. There was a steel, headless mannequin that had the basic foundation of the dress.

On the wall next to the mannequin, was the actual complex design of a dress. The sketch was mostly frills and unique sewing lines with the faith scribble of the word _blue_ next to various parts.

"Who's this design for?" Chat couldn't help but ask, curious.

Marinette glanced over to the design. "I was asked to make one for someone's daughter's sweet sixteen. It has to be done in two weeks, and I can't seem to sleep."

Chat hummed, his mind whirling back to what Marinette said before. "Who said my love was unrequited by Ladybug?"

Marinette had to refrain from snorting. "It's none of my business, so I'm sorry."

"Then who is your unrequited love?" Chat inquired cautiously.

He never really had emotional and serious conversations with Marinette before, so all this was uncharted territory. He didn't know what would upset the girl, or make her feel uncomfortable. Yet she seemed so much at ease and open with Chat Noir than his civilian self.

Maybe she really didn't like him as Adrien.

"You're going to laugh at me," Marinette muttered, going back to picking up a needle and thread to sew a piece of fabric.

"I won't," Chat promised, holding his left hand up and right hand over his heart. "Cat's honor."

Marinette glanced at him, and he could see the wheels turning in her head as she debated. He briefly wondered what it was she thought about. Yet Chat was snapped out of his thoughts when she let out a defeated sigh.

"His name is Adrien Agreste, and I can't even talk to him without becoming a stuttering mess of a fool," Marinette admitted, looking away.

Chat on the other hand was stunned, because suddenly everything now made perfect, crystal clear _sense_. Marinette had a crush in his civilian self, and where he felt flattered, he also felt guilty. He was in love with Ladybug, his crime fighting, superhero partner.

"Have you told him?" Chat questioned, now taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Are you kidding?" Marinette asked, turning to look at Chat with embarrassed blue eyes. "I can't! I can't even talk to him properly, let alone tell him. The funny thing is Alya says I flirt with other guys, but I don't even notice it."

Chat felt a pang of jealousy, yet he didn't frown like he wanted too. "Maybe I can help you gain the confidence to flirt with Adrien."

"How?" Marinette rolled her eyes. "You'd have to be some miracle worker."

"Well, I am a bit _mew_ -aculous, just so you know." Chat stated proudly. "Practice with me."

By now, Marinette had put her needle and thread down and was eyeing Chat in a way he'd never seen her look. It was as if she was actually considering it, much to his surprise. He had been half joking and half serious, and apparently, she was taking him seriously now.

"What if I say I want to learn, _kitty cat_?" Marinette nearly purred out, her blue eyes innocent as she tilted her head to the side.

Chat's cheeks burned, an obvious sign he was suddenly flustered. He didn't expect that, nor was he really for Marinette to purr a nickname for _him_. He gulped when Marinette leaned towards him, elbows propped on her legs as she rested her chin in her hands looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"What's wrong Chaton?" Marinette whispered lowly. " _Cat got your tongue_?"

Chat nearly squeaked when Marinette rested a hand on his knee, rubbing him slightly. He felt himself stir and _knew_ was about to be a _bigger_ problem if he didn't move now. Yet Marinette leaned back, watching him as he crossed his legs in an attempt to hide.

"How was that?" Marinette asked, her cheeks a light pink looking somewhat embarrassed.

Chat coughed awkwardly. "Great. Amazing really. Are you positive you can't flirt?"

Marinette shrugged, smiling deviously suddenly. "You're a fun tease, aren't you?"

"What?" Gawked Chat, blinking when Marinette was suddenly standing before him, hand reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

Marinette wasn't sure entirely why she was suddenly doing this. Maybe for once, it was because she felt empowered without being Ladybug, or maybe it was because she was curious how far she could go to get Chat to squirm.

Sweet revenge for all those bad puns, yet- she distantly realized, she was also doing the same thing right now.

"What a good kitty," Marinette muttered, watching Chat close his vivid green eyes as he leaned into her hand with a purr. The purr caused both their faces to go red.

"Maybe I should go." Chat suddenly stated, eyes snapping open as he squirmed once again in his spot. Her touch was turning him into a horny cat.

Marinette frowned, upset. Was she not doing a good job? Yet something told her to look down, and she listened to find a growing bulge rising down south of Chat.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Marinette asked, looking into Chat's eyes.

Chat stared for a moment before squirming again. It was that moment Marinette understood, Chat was a massive flirt but he'd never actually done anything to a girl before.

"Have you kissed a girl before?" Marinette found the words leaving her lips before she could stop them.

She knew he had as Chat, but he clearly didn't remember or else he would have kept reminding her as Ladybug.

"No." Chat confessed slowly, embarrassed. "No, I've never kissed a girl before."

Marinette slowly, more cautiously, placed a hand on Chat's cheek. His green eyes snapped up to meet hers, shining with uncertainty and pure innocence.

"I can show you, if you'd like," Marinette muttered softly. "I wouldn't mind."

Chat's eyes widen. "But Adrien?"

Marinette smiled sadly. "I don't really stand a chance with him now, do I kitty?"

"Wha-t?" Chat panicked, thinking she figured him out already.

"I'm not really betraying him," Marinette said, more like convincing herself as she leaned down towards Chat. "After all, you seem a little naive. How will you ever get Ladybug?"

Who knew Marinette Dupain-Chenab could be a deciding and persuasive little vixen? Marinette wasn't only surprising Chat with these advanced, but also herself. Maybe it was the confidence in knowing Chat was naive or the fact she felt empowered by the sexual tension that was growing.

"I- I don't know." Chat gulped, frozen as Marinette pressed her lips to his own.

His body reacted instinctively, hands moving to her hips as hers entangled themselves into his blond locks. She tasted like sugar, at least something sweet. It made Chat want to know more, to _taste_ more.

When Marinette pulled back, she didn't shyly look away. Instead, she stared intensely at Chat, waiting like a predator for her prey to run just so she could pounce on it for the kill.

Chat found himself not minding if she pounced on him. Then he scolded himself for that thought.

"I'm sorry." Marinette went to move away. "I shouldn't have done that. It was selfish."

Chat was quick to catch her wrist, tugging her back towards him. "I didn't mind, Princess."

Marinette smiled slightly, both unknowingly moving closer. Chat had already uncrossed his legs, and Marinette was in between. In that moment she saw his green eyes, the underlying want, and decided that night she would corrupt her kitty cat.

Without another word, Marinette pulled Chat into a heated kiss. It wasn't rough, it was gentle but it was also passionate. Chat was more than eager to respond, pulling Marinette closer as she practically crawled into his lap to straddle him.

By now the blue haired girl was all too aware of what was going on beneath her, and yet she didn't even care. She could feel him, how his hips thrust up and made her own body aroused.

Chat grunted as Marinette's lips left his own, trailing kisses onto his jawline and down his neck. His skin was soft, warming up more with each kiss. At the base of his neck, Marinette didn't waste time to nip at the sensitive skin, sucking lightly. The action, in turn, caused Chat to hiss pleasantly.

"Shhh kitty, my parents are asleep," Marinette whispered provocatively as she nipped at his earlobe, gnawing the soft flesh carefully.

The action sent a shiver down Chat's spine, waves of delight washing over the blond. Marinette smirked slightly, taking in how distracted her kitty cat was. From the position she was in, her legs now trapping Chat's in between hers, she rolled her hips testingly.

"Mari- ah." Chat moaned feeling Marinette roll her hips again over his groin.

Through the leather material of his suit, Marinette could feel just how much Chat was enjoying this. This was her chance to explore the male body, learn what she needed to and maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be so shy anymore.

With a new found ambition, Marinette used her advantage of a distraction to stand up and push Chat into her desk chair.

"What?" Chat asked, eyes opening with confusion. His cheeks burned a bright red as Marinette pushed his legs open, spreading them so she could get on her knees. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Marinette hushed again, looking up at him with half-lidded blue eyes. "Trust me, Chaton."

Chat wanted to respond, to even maybe stop her; but his body seemed to have other ideas as she found the hidden zipper on his suit. Tantalizingly slow, Marinette pulled his zipper down, immediately being met with a rush of warm air hitting her face and his musky scent wafting up her nose.

Marinette couldn't even hide the fact that she was anxious to see what hid under his suit.

Chat felt his body reacting on its own, face going red with heat as he watched her reach her slender fingers forward, lightly palming him through his boxers. His hips thrust upwards like her touch was an electric jolt.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked him, silently asking for his permission to go further.

" _Please_." Chat groaned, imagining her hand just wrapped around him and jerking him off until he came over on her face.

Hesitant and unsure how to go about this, Marinette reached into his boxers to grasp her right hand around his extremely warm, hard member. Cautiously, she pushed his boxers down; knowing his suit wouldn't come completely off, and pulled out the thick member of Chat Noir.

For a moment, Marinette starred with starry eyes as she took in the thick veins running down the length to the tip of his pink head. It was oddly enticing? She had always imagined dicks look just like the books, nasty and weird or _something_.

Yet she had been wrong.

"How long are you going to stare at it?" Chat asked, embarrassment evident on his face. Was there something wrong with his dick or something that kept her staring?

"Why?" Marinette purred, eyes narrowing mischievously as she gripped him more confidently. "Want me to suck you off? Tell me what you want, _kitten_."

Chat gulped, overwhelmed by this side of Marinette. "I, ugh- um."

"Do you want to feel my warm, wet mouth take you in and make you feel good? To taste you?" It felt empowering and gave Marinette confidence seeing someone stutter a mess of words because of her. "Just tell me, Chat."

Chat moaned as Marinette dipped down, licking his head once before looking up at him again. She was testing him, and morals be damned. He wanted her to touch him, taste him, hell- he wanted her to _fuck_ him.

"Please." Chat repeated.

"Ah, what was that?" Marinette hummed, grinning. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want or I can't give you anything."

" _Please_ put my cock inside your mouth and suck me off." Chat cried out in frustration. "Make me feel good, Princess."

Marinette slightly squeezed again at his rigid dick, making Chat hiss as she gave it a long stroke before bending her neck to wrap her lips around the smooth head and thrusting down until the tip touched the back of her throat.

"Ah!" Chat yelled in surprise at the sensation, his green eyes bugging out as he took in the feeling of the hot cavern wrapped around him, moaning as the tip of his dick hit the wall of her rugged throat.

In warning, Marinette pulled back slightly to bite him to keep quiet. Taking the hint, Chat grunted and wrapped his hand in her blue hair- which was down, now only noticing.

Clenching his teeth, Chat grunted as the hot wetness encased him with her slick tongue wrapping around his head while her right hand pumped his base that couldn't fit. Her left hand was gripping his leg tightly, head continuing to bob back and forth; taking him more into a pleasant oblivion.

"Marinette." Chat groaned as her teeth raked across the sensitive flesh.

The said girl only hummed in response, her tongue once again swirling around the length and under on the foreskin. Chat pushed her further down, desperate to feel more of the warmth she had to offer. It felt _amazing_.

Chat gazed around with hazy eyes, feeling his hips thrust deeper instinctively. He found he enjoyed his cock hitting the back of her throat, forgetting that he might make her gag. On the other hand, Marinette was taking deep breaths with her nose in an attempt to keep up with his pace, which took her by surprise.

Marinette's eyes widen as she felt his member grow more in her mouth, signaling there was more Chat had to offer. It made her aroused, just in knowing that one thought, and just knowing she was the cause for the erratic, heated pants spilling out of Chat's mouth as he struggled to be silent in her room.

She pulled up then, sucking roughly as she licked the course of his thick veins that pulsed rapidly with the need for more attention. A loud grunt escaped Chat's lips, cursing for letting it slip. Yet he couldn't help it when the swelling of his erect cock was literally being swallowed.

Marinette looked up at Chat with her blue eyes that were wide and alert of everything. She could taste the saltiness of his precum, which wasn't _horrible_ but wasn't the best either.

"Purr-incess!" Chat yelped when she bit him again. "That hurts!"

Marinette rolled her eyes in response, soothing his pain with a stroke of her tongue on his length. Her head bobbed again with a steady pace.

"I think- ah!" Chat tried to stay quiet has his member twitched in warning.

Yet Marinette didn't move away, she pumped him faster and bobbed her head to match the pace of her pumping. Her blue eyes watched in fascination as Chat became undone, losing himself as he thrust his hips up, tossed his head back and moaned incomprehensible things as he shot his warm and thick load into her mouth.

Marinette had no shame swallowing at this point, even licked the tip clean and then releasing his dick with a loud, wet, pop.

When Chat finally came down from his high, he looked down at Marinette; who stared up at him. She offered him a smile, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Marinette is everything okay up there?!" Sabine's voice called out dangerously close.

Both teenagers looked panicked, and before Chat could say anything Marinette was already pushing him towards the trapdoor to her balcony.

"Everything's fine Maman!" Marinette called back as Chat fixed himself.

"Princess, about what happened-"

Marinette kissed his cheek and gave him a cheeky grin. "Next time we can _chat_ about it, kitty."


	3. Wishes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of LadyNoir, Ladrien, Marichat, and Adrinette fantasy prompts. Each chapter is a dedicated prompt left by a review or pm- and all of them must be within this love square.

_**WARNING FOR ANGST THIS CHAPTER** _

* * *

They both knew that this day was coming since the moment they were chosen for their given miraculous. It was an inescapable fate of a superhero, that eventually they would have to face the man who created all the havoc in Paris. Eventually, they would have to face Hawkmoth in some type of final battle.

Tikki had tried to prepare her chosen for this very moment, just like Plagg tried (very loosely) to prepare his. Only there was so much they could do without the two knowing one another's identities. Tikki had tried to convince Marinette as the days got closer but the bluenette would not budge in her decision of keeping her civilian alter ego apart from her superhero's.

In the past, Ladybug and Chat Noir had known of one another's identities, where they practically breathed the same air one exhaled. It was always expected for the people under the mask to reveal their identities and fall in love. Then times changed and technology developed, and it developed in such a way that it was dangerous for heroes. That was the reason why Tikki diverted Marinette from even thinking of telling Chat who she was because one slip and one photo could bring it all crashing down. Of course, Plagg could care less.

Yet, Chat Noir and Ladybug were working great together, flawlessly, and like always the two superheroes worked in sync with each other without a hitch in the routine. Even on the days where Chat took the hit for Ladybug, and he temporarily switched sides and fought against her, she always found a way to save him and the city they loved. Not once did anything gets messy beyond repair.

Not once did it ever occur to Ladybug that she wouldn't be able to save him.

Not until the day they found Hawkmoth.

Out of every villain, they faced, every akuma and every person they saved, they were never prepared for the full on attack that awaited them in Hawkmoth's layer on the top floor of the old observatory.

Chat Noir had been the first to see the attack heading straight towards Ladybug, an attack that would be fatal if it hit the spot it was locked onto. It was no question that Chat Noir would take a hit for his Ladybug, he'd done it many times before and he would do it many times again.

Maybe that was probably why Chat reacted without even thinking, there was no time to _even_ consider thinking. Not when Ladybug was in danger, because if anything happened to the lady dressed in red, then he would never be able to live with himself. How could he? The damn women meant everything to him even when he didn't know who she was in the real world outside of their hero alter egos.

He barely reached her in the nick of time, hands stretched outwards as he roughly pushed her out of the aiming rage that made her a target. For a moment he thought maybe they both were in the clear, and that they could really do this. He spoke too soon as pain exploded on his left side, strong enough that it took him down with a strangled cry anguish.

Ladybug couldn't help the cry of Chat's name that left her lips as she watched her partner take the hit that was meant for her, as she watched him fall to the floor unmoving. Blood, wounds, this aggressiveness from Hawkmoth was all too new. All too _real_. They have never been injured, not like this. Not something potentially fatal where they couldn't just stick a bandaid and bounce right back into the fray.

" _Chat Noir!_ " His name fell from her lips as a desperate cry of worry, but after that cry Ladybug felt the words die in her throat, and her body was moving on autopilot.

She gravitated towards Chat's fallen body, falling to her knees as she shakily reached out for him and gently cradling his head in her lap. She didn't even care that her bright red suit was getting stained a darker crimson. Nothing mattered in that moment but him.

God, there was so much _blood._

Chat carefully touched the spot of his wound, lifting his hand up to see a dark wetness on his leather clad glove. It was no surprise that he was met with the sight of his own blood. To him, it was better his blood than that of Ladybug's. A groan left his lip as he struggled to sit up, but Ladybug was quick to gently press him back while shaking her head no. She didn't want him to strain himself anymore.

"Give me your miraculous, Ladybug." Hawkmoth was near, but Ladybug didn't pay him any attention. Her focus was on her partner, who laid in a pool of his own blood.

"Bugaboo?" Chat muttered, looking up into her bell blue eyes.

There was something about this time that Chat knew he wasn't going to make it. Not like him, he came back from everything else ranging from mind control to temporary existence erasement, to being framed. Everything had already started to become fuzzy, and it seemed as if oxygen wasn't around him, making it harder to get air into his lungs. Yet Chat was okay, he was okay knowing that Ladybug was alive and that he saved her life.

He would die a hero. Maybe not Paris's hero, but _her_ hero.

Yet no one would know the real him. What would happen to Plagg? What would Ladybug tell the press and the people of their beloved city? Who would care? Would it change how people perceived Adrien Agreste knowing he was really Chat Noir? Would his father cry for losing his son after losing his wife? Would Adrien finally be reunited with his mother?

The last thought brought Adrien a morbid peace, putting him at ease. How was he so willing to accept his death? He should be fighting to live. Yet he could only fight blood loss so much without the proper medical attention. The way he was going, laying his life down for Ladybug, it made him prideful.

Ladybug's heart broke seeing his usually vivid green eyes slowly dulling into nothingness. "I'm right here Chaton." She whispered, petting his blonde hair gently with broken fondness.

Never once had Ladybug showed him affection, but she never needed too. He always knew deep down she had a soft spot for him and his cat puns. It was always enough just knowing she was by his side, and would never leave him. All those times they went on patrols, the late night chats on top of the Eiffel Tower as Paris illuminated with lights, and just watching her speak as her blue eyes shined so brightly under the red mask in the moonlight- those were moments he would never trade away for anything. Memories he would forever cherish.

"Well isn't this an _un-_ _fur-tunate_ turn of events?" Chat wheezed out, his hand moving to grip her hand, even intertwining their fingers together. "A bit _cat_ astrophic."

"You stupid cat, even on your death bed you say stupid puns" Ladybug muttered with a breathless laugh, tears splashing onto his cheek as she looked down at him. "Why did you have to go and do that idiot?"

A small smile spread on his face, breath hitching. "I love you, M'lady."

"You silly kitty, you're going to be okay." Ladybug whispered, trying to reassure him (and herself), kissing his forehead with tenderness. " _You're going to be okay_."

"Say it back." Chat croaked weakly, eyes fluttering. "Please, even if you don't mean it."

There was a soft desperation in his own voice, making her feel guilty. Here she had a person who loved her all this time while she was pining after someone in her civilian life she could never talk to normally. All this time she had someone, a partner, who risked himself all the time for her time and time again, always professing his undying love for her. Somehow she was too blind to ever really realize he meant it all, and that brought a wave of fresh tears to her face.

A sob caught in her throat as she opened her mouth to answer, voice cracking. "I love you too, Chat Noir."

As his breathing swallowed, a soft glow of green emitted from his body. There was no beeping warning, nothing. Ladybug watched as his transformation faded and left the body of the boy she loved. Another choked sob got stuck in her throat, tears blurred her vision and her hand froze in his dirty blonde hair. His pale skin wasn't as warm as it should be anymore, lips darkening the color.

"Adrien." Ladybug whispered, shaking him weakly; like a lost child. "Adrien, please wake up. _Please_. I promise to never leave your side or complain about your terrible cat puns. You stupid, self-sacrificing cat! _Please open your eyes, Adrien!_ " Ladybug was nearly screaming through her cries, sounding more broken with rising volume. Her mind was snapping out of its shock, being replaced by panic.

"Adrien?" Hawkmoth muttered, coming closer to the two heroes.

Ladybug was quick to gather Adrien into her arms, carefully of his bleeding wound as she cradled him protectively to her chest. She glared up at Hawkmoth, defiance, and anger shining brightly in her blue eyes. "You stay the hell away from him!"

There was something feral in her eyes that had Hawkmoth take a moment to realize that the girl behind the mask _knew_ his son, and she was pissed off. He didn't want to take it this far, never. He wanted the miraculous of both Ladybug and Chat Noir, and at first, he had been willing to do anything; even injure them, but never murder. Not even of his own son. Somehow it got out of control, no he got out of control- blinded by his own desires and selfishness.

"He won't make it to the hospital." Ladybug started to say, looking down at the dying body in her lap. "He'd lose more blood if I tried, dying from blood loss before we could even get there."

Hawkmoth watched as the heroin went over different scenarios, playing them all out verbally from her head. How they would start and how they would all end in the death of his son.

"Tikki, please help me." Ladybug whispered softly, voice cracking as realization there was nothing she could do to save him. What was the use of being a superhero when you couldn't even save the ones you loved? "Spots off."

Tikki looked at her chosen when the transformation worn off. She spotted Plagg, weakly laying on Adrien's stomach. That was the sad part for the kwami's, the fact that their charges would die a fatal wound, but they would always live with the memories of their death and the pain of the blow. It scarred them for the rest of their immortal lives, being burden with the pain and memories of each chosen dying in some way, tragically or naturally.

"Marinette, I don't think this is a good idea," Tikki warned her chosen, but the kwami's heart broke looking at the blue haired girl.

Marinette was still cradling Adrien to her chest, his blood now being absorbed into the white fabric of her shirt. Not only that, but it was the fact how Marinette would brush the hanging blonde hair from his face with gentle fingers, her fingertips ghosting the skin of his cheek. Her eyes were trained on his face, how his eyes were closed and breathing shallow. She literally had a dying boy in her arms, and it was the boy she loved.

She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings anymore, her whole focus was on Adrien. Tikki may not be human, but she understood human tendencies. Tikki understood that sometimes when something traumatic happens, that person will stop caring about everything and focus on that one thing. Marinette was practically giving up, but Tikki couldn't blame her.

Marinette was basically watching her partner, class peer, and friend bleed to death with being able to do little to nothing at all.

"Do you feel that Tikki?" Plagg whispered lowly, curled on Adrien's stomach.

Tikki floated in front of Plagg, her dark blue eyes staring at him in confusion as to what he was talking about. All she could feel was the despair and sadness in the room. Even Hawkmoth looked somewhat remorseful watching Adrien and Marinette, which Tikki couldn't make sense of. There was too much going on at the moment.

"Feel what Plagg?" Tikki asked him softly, nuzzling her oldest companion and other half. Even if he was lazy and sometimes had the worst ideas, Tikki trusted him no matter what.

"Do you feel Duusu?" Plagg asked, his green eyes looking up at Tikki with hope.

Tikki didn't answer for a moment, trying to focus her mind on locating the peacock kwami. It took a moment to lock on the small little power source that was neither her's or Plagg's or Hawkmoths, but from the small broach, the shined in Hawkmoth's pocket.

"She's there." Tikki nudged her head towards Hawkmoth.

Marinette had started to apply pressure onto Adrien's wound, gently laying him back down onto the cold floor; careful of his head. She tried to keep his body warm, but his body was already starting to lose color at the fingertips. God, what would she tell everyone? Would she even be able to continue as Ladybug after this?

No, she wouldn't. She would not want another partner because this was _her_ Chaton. This was her Adrien. Her friend. She could not replace him in her heart or as a person who stood by her side all this time constantly. All this time he was right next to her, always in her reach, and she never knew.

On the other hand, Hawkmoth recognized who Marinette was easily. He remembered the blue haired girl as one of Adrien's classmates who was a young, aspiring fashion designer. She had designed a Derby Hat for his little competition, and he would admit she had a talent.

"Please don't leave me." Marinette unavailing pleaded, slowly moving her blood stained hand away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Why did you have to get in the way?"

"Because love makes a person do stupid things, girl." Hawkmoth answered, stoic to the glare Marinette gave him.

Only Marinette was in for another surprise when Hawkmoth was enveloped in a purple light of what looked to be butterflies, slowly fluttering away to reveal Gabriel Agreste.

"I didn't know." He started, but was cut off before he could continue.

" _You didn't know_?" Marinette hissed, nearly giving out a bitter laugh. "Does that even justify anything you've done? Your own son is dying because of _you_! Everything you've done to this city, what could possible be your objective when you have everything!?"

Gabriel could have flinched, he should have. He didn't. Hell, he didn't even blink an eyelash. "They could get me my wife back."

"At what cost? Your son's own life?" Marinette growled out through clenched teeth. "Maybe she didn't disappear, maybe she left! Ever thought of that?"

Gabriel knew it was a possibility, one he never really wanted to face before but he also knew what he saw that day. It looked bad if your wife ran away because of you. Then again, Gabriel hadn't needed to answer as Tikki floated before him, Plagg weakly protesting in the background.

"The brooch, may I see it?" Tikki asked, surprising Gabriel with her gentle voice.

"It was my wife's." Gabriel stated.

"It can save your son's life." Tikki bluntly retorted for the sake of time they had left. Which wasn't very much at all.

That little sentence was all Gabriel needed for him to hand the kwami he spent so long going after the brooch of his late wife. It pained the older man to part with it momentarily, his blue eyes watching the red kwami's every move.

Tikki took the brooch to Marinette, giving Marinette a sad smile when the said girl didn't even lift her head to look at her kwami. She was too focused on the shallow breathing of Adrien, her forefinger and middle finger gently pressed to the pulsing point right where the neck and chin meet. His heartbeat was almost nonexistent. _No, no, no_.

Adrien had shut his green eyes. When? Marinette didn't even know, feeling like an idiot for not paying closer attention to him. Her hand was now intertwined with his own, ignoring everyone around them once again. The water works wouldn't stop, it just kept restarting when Adrien didn't curl his hand to hold her's. Marinette wouldn't leave his side, he would not die alone and unloved. Adrien had been alone all along until the very end.

It made Marinette sick.

"I'm so sorry." Marinette repeated once again like a broken record begging for forgiveness at a shine of a church. As if this was all her fault. She took in a shaky breath, blinking back tears and telling herself to be strong for him. It didn't last long as she looked upon Adrien's face. Marinette didn't think she'd ever seen him look so peaceful.

That thought cause her breath to hitch as the water damn broke in her eyes. "I wished you could just heal, be okay, and most of all- be _happy_." Marinette whispered to him intimately close. "You deserve that much, Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir. _Chaton_."

By the end of her sentence, Marinette's forehead was leaning against Adrien's. Her tears now falling onto his face in wet splotches. A shaky breath leaves her lips as she brushes them against his cheek and plants a kiss onto his forehead, completely unaware of the glowing brooch that Tikki carried.

Tikki knew what was happening, as did Plagg and Nooroo, who now floated besides Tikki and away from Gabriel. A sad smile was placed on Tikki's face, while worry was on Plagg's.

"Think Duusu will grant it?" Nooroo asked the kwami of creation in a soft whisper.

"I believe she will." Tikki answered, looking over at Nooroo. "But not without a price."

"What price?" Nooroo inquired curiously.

"We may be gods, deities." Tikki started off, trailing off slightly as the glowing intensified. "But we can not play god, Nooroo. Wishes, they are a form of magic that come with a price. A price Marinette will pay, which is price Duusu will decide."

"How do we know the will wish work?" Nooroo pestered lightly.

Tikki didn't answer as the blue and green glow enveloped the room, blinding everything from sight. She could only look at Nooroo and mutter one last thing.

"Please keep Plagg out of trouble."

* * *

When Adrien woke up, he shot up out of bed as his hands patted his sides up and down looking for the injury that should have been fatal. He took a deep breath when he found none, relieved. Looking at the time, Adrien could see he was awake earlier than usual, and that the date was the same as his dream. A dream that felt all too real.

Taking in a deep breath and sighing, Adrien ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked over at Plagg, who was sleeping soundlessly. Usually the black kwami would wake him up earlier, pestering for Camembert. What exhausted his kwami so much?

"Tikki." Plagg muttered softly.

 _Tikki?_ Adrien thought to himself. _Who is Tikki?_

A light knock on his door brought Adrien out of his thoughts, his green eyes snapping at his bedroom entrance as the door opened without his permission. If anything he expected Natalie to be the one to wake him, but not his own father. Not only that, but Adrien wasn't sure what to make of the grim expression on his face.

"Adrien, could you come down to the living area?" Gabriel asked, shocking Adrien yet again. "There are some things we need to discuss."

Adrien said nothing as Gabriel closed his bedroom door, sitting there for a moment to process the fact that his own father came for him this morning and needed to talk about something. It had to be important, because Adrien couldn't remember the last time his father looked concerned and worried about something. Hell, Adrien barely even saw his father all together.

Sparing one more glance at Plagg, Adrien rose from his spot on the bed and made his way to quickly brush his teeth and looked presentable. It was better safe than sorry to go downstairs ready, for all Adrien knew it could be some kind of business deal Gabriel was making and Adrien didn't want to be the reason for it not falling through.

The hallways of the Agreste Estate weren't so cold, Adrien noticed rather quickly. The sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter from the large towering window at the end of the hall, allowing warmth to basically flood in. When was the last time those curtains had been opened besides the annual cleaning?

It wasn't until Adrien reached the living area when he abruptly stopped moving. His green eyes widen in surprise at the figure sitting there on the couch with her back facing him. Adrien didn't need to see her face to know exactly who she was, and suddenly his heart was racing faster in his chest as nerves swallowed him whole.

"Mother?" Adrien called out meekly, as if he was a child that was scared. In all meaning, he was a scared child, because every time something good happened, something bad happened.

He was met with the same pair of green eyes he had inherited. For a moment, Adrien literally thought his heart stopped. There was his mother, standing from the couch and making her way towards him with small, tentative steps. The warm smile he could barely remember was stretched onto her lips, and before Adrien knew it, he was wrapped into a tight hug.

"You're all grown up." Adelaide whispered, kissing her son's head and holding him close.

"How?" Was all Adrien could even muttered out.

Adelaide pulled away from Adrien briefly, not having the heart to fully release him. It wasn't long until Nooroo and Duusu came out of their hiding spots and were in full view of Adrien's line of sight. His green eyes widen at the sight of the two new kwamis, then looked at his father.

"It wasn't a dream then." Adrien whispered, pulling out of his mother's embrace confused and unknowingly upset. "What happened?"

"I was trapped inside Duusu's brooch." Adelaide started, looking over at the small peacock kwami. "When I was a teenager, much like yourself, I received Duusu, just like how you were chosen to receive Plagg."

"You know about Plagg?" Adrien asked, nearly panicking.

"Calm down." Adelaide cooed, breathing out softly. "I wasn't very active in crime fighting like you and Ladybug were, but I did help out. Over the years as I became older, me and Duusu came to an agreement that I should hide the her brooch until she was needed, seeing as at that point in my life there was no need for a hero."

"Why did you leave?" The question was one that Adrien always wondered. It used to keep him up at night, and he would blame himself. "Why did you leave me?"

Adelaide smiled sadly. "I never meant too. Your father and I had gotten into a fight one night, a horrible fight. That night I had spent in our room, holding Duusu's brooch as I recalled memories. I had wished that I could go back to the time before I ever met your father, and she granted it. Although, I was never made aware of this ability of her's."

"It was a secret for a reason." Duusu reminded. "Yet all wishes come with a price, and your price was heavy to bare. I'm sorry, mistress."

"Oh Duusu." Adelaide smiled fondly at her kwami. "I never blamed you to begin with."

"That still doesn't explain how you're here now." Adrien cut in, anxiety building up.

Gabriel spoke up now. "I became obsessed, walking in just as Duusu completed your mother's wish. In that book which contained different information on all the kwami's known throughout history, I found Duusu. How I came to get the book was wrong, but I don't have it any longer."

Adrien said nothing about the book in the brief pause of his father's explanation.

"The book and the section Duusu was located in spoke of her ability to grant wishes in the most desperate and heart-wrenching times. With any wish asked, their was a price the asker must pay. A price only Duusu could ask for. Most times the price would be to take something precious from the asker, and the only way to reverse what had been done was with the miraculous of creation and the miraculous destruction."

"The Ladybug Earrings and Chat Noir Ring." Adrien confirmed, following the story but not liking where this was leading.

"I then found the section of the moth miraculous, Nooroo." Gabriel glanced at the kwami he neglected. "I could never get Ladybug or Chat Noir's miraculous without causing a disbalance, and when I found Nooroo, I forced him to do everything to my bidding as Hawkmoth."

Adrien blinked, taking in the words and processing. "You did everything for mom? Turning people into puppets and destroying the city wasn't the right way to go about it! If you had just talked to us-"

"I know." Gabriel's two words stopped Adrien short. "I did many things I now regret, but the power trip was something addicting, but in the end I nearly got my son killed."

"How am I alive?" Adrien asked softly, recalling memories. "I should be dead."

"She made a wish." Adelaide answered with a careful tone, both of the other kwami's leaving the room towards Adrien's. "You were in death's reach, and in that moment she reached down inside herself and wished. Duusu reacted, releasing me from the brooch, and releasing me from my wish."

"The day reversed, and restarted." Gabriel concluded. "We don't know the price she paid, but there's something else you should know."

"You know my identity already." Adrien sighed. Cat was out of the bag now.

"And we know her's." Adelaide added, causing Adrien to look at his mother as if she grew a second head from basically coming back from the dead.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel never spoken of a name so fondly that was not someone from his family. "She saved your life as Ladybug, and as the girl who loved you."

Adrien felt his world spin slightly. The girl he loved, his lady, had been the girl sitting behind him in class all this time. She had been so close to his reach, and yet so far. Gripping the back of the couch to maintain balance, Adrien could not find the words to say.

"Duusu didn't?" He trailed off.

"No." His mother smiled sweetly at him. "I think you should go to school and find her, talk to her. Let her know you're okay."

Adrien loved the sound of that, but he hesitated. "I can't leave you."

"I'm not going anywhere, my love." Adelaide reassured her son. "When you come back from school, I will be here waiting for you. I won't disappear again."

Like a scared little boy, Adrien moved closer again and clung to his mother. He was nervous if he let her go and left, she wouldn't be here anymore when he came back. The mere thought of it was hard to bare. "Promise?"

"I promise, mon amour." Adelaide kissed his forehead. "Go get Plagg, though I'm highly sure you won't need to transform, still take him to see Tikki."

"Tikki?" Adrien asked, hearing that name the second time that morning.

"Ladybug's kwami." His mother rolled her eyes in amusement, watching as her son said nothing else and taking off to gather Plagg and his things before taking off to school.

When Adrien arrived to Collège Françoise Dupont, thanks to Gorilla's chauffeuring, he was met with a quiet looking entrance. Usually Nino would wait for him, but his best friend was nowhere to be seen.

Looking at the clock, Adrien could clearly see that he wasn't late but was exactly ten minutes early to school. Frowning as an uneasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach, Adrien bid Gorilla a _goodbye_ and _have a good day_ as he closed the door.

Entering the school was another thing, where there was murmurs of whispering in the hallway. Students were huddled, whispering lowly to one another. Bits and pieces Adrien could catch with his sensitive hearing.

" _I heard she woke up not knowing where she was at or who she even was."_

" _Well I heard she hit her head a little too hard on her last fall."_

"Who do you think they are talking about?" Adrien asked lowly, knowing Plagg could hear him.

The little black kwami popped his head out of Adrien's inner pocket, munching on Camembert- much to Adrien's dislike. The damn cheese smelled.

"No clue." Plagg replied swiftly, though he had a good inkling on just who it was. It couldn't be a coincidence either.

By the time Adrien reached his first classroom, Plagg had hidden once again by burrowing into the inner pocket of Adrien's shirt and curled to sleep. Only his green eyes shot open when he couldn't feel Tikki anywhere.

At that same moment of Plagg's realization, Adrien walked into a scene he never expected to see. Alya was in Nino's arms, crying horrible tears Adrien never witness besides Ladybug's or his own.

The reported was gripping onto Nino like he was her life support. He took a moment to look around the class at his classmates, taking in the depression atmosphere. The only one who didn't seem all that bothered was Chloe. Then again that girl cared for nothing but herself.

"Oh well." Chloe mockingly sighed. "I hope she'll be okay."

False emotion. It disgusted Adrien.

"Shut your damn mouth for once!" Alya nearly snarled and went to go at the smirking blonde, but Nino held her tightly as he whispered into her ear to calm down.

Adrien decided that was the moment to cut in. "What happened? Is there something I'm missing?" He then took notice the only person missing, his anxiety rising. "Did something happen to Marinette?"

The question only seemed to dampen the atmosphere even more if that was possible. Nino went to open his mouth to answer, But Alya had gathered herself for a moment to look Adrien in the eyes.

"I went by her place this morning to see if she wanted to walk to school with me." Alya dejectedly murmured. "Only when I entered the bakery there was a lot of yelling, it was all so _wrong_. I mean Tom and Sabine never do anything but support Marinette, but she kept yelling and yelling."

"Why?" Adrien asked in a panics. "Do you know why?"

Alya shifted her gaze to the floor. "They thought I could maybe calm her down, but when I entered her room I think I made it worse. She just wouldn't listen, freaking out really."

"Why?" Adrien repeated near desperation. "Alya, _why_?"

"Marinette woke up with no recollection of who she was, let alone who everyone else was she knew." Alya finally answered the question.

Only Adrien wish she hadn't.


	4. Chat Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of LadyNoir, Ladrien, Marichat, and Adrinette fantasy prompts. Each chapter is a dedicated prompt left by a review or pm- and all of them must be within this love square.

Somehow Chloe Bourgeois got Mr. Damocles to make it mandatory to come dressed up in costume for Halloween, which landed on Tuesday this year. Of course, Chloe being Chloe, threatened to call her father; reminding everyone again that her father was the Mayor of Paris to get her way.

That was how Marinette ended up being awake in her room, brainstorming and sketching multiple costume designs furiously on paper. When they didn't meet her criteria or were just too plain and unoriginal; she'd crumple the paper up into a ball and toss the wad of paper into the overflowing trash bin on the side of her desk.

"Marinette, that one was good!" Tikki argued, zipping to pick up the wad of paper that had been tossed aside.

"It's too simple!" Marinette groaned, tossing herself back into her chair and rolled backward. "Everyone is going to be something cliche like a witch or a vampire or something in that area."

"Ladybug?" Tikki offered. "You can't be Ladybug since-"

"Since I _am_ Ladybug." Marinette finished for Tikki with a sigh, running her hand through her loose blue strands of hair. "How about I just go with a paper bag on my head?"

"And face Chloe's wrath?" Tikki questioned, flying around frantically in disagreement. "No way!"

Marinette couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips at her red kwami's actions. The next few hours were spent in silence until Marinette suddenly shot up with wide eyes as if an idea suddenly hit her. Which it had.

"I could go as Chat Noir." Marinette suggested, not even waiting for Tikki's response as she went to sketching a design for this costume.

Exactly a week later Marinette had finished the Chat Noir costume with little difficulty. It was proven difficult when she had to hide the costume when the real Chat Noir dropped in. He questioned her about it, but she said it was a surprise costume for Halloween that would have wait to be seen until the actual date.

That was how Marinette ended up at the school Tuesday, October 31st, dressed up as Chat Noir as everyone else dressed as Ladybug. Of course, Chloe was all upset about everyone _copying_ her, but all eyes were in Marinette- who stood out like a sore thumb. She was the pure black in a sea of red and black polka dots.

"Girl you look _hot_ in leather!" Alya praised proudly, beaming at her best friend. "Did you make that yourself?"

"Yes." Marinette smiled, proud of her hard work since leather was harder material to work with.

Soon enough class started normally enough, yet Marinette wasn't aware of the green eyes that followed her every leather clad movement.

* * *

When class was over, Adrien couldn't help but feel a pull to follow Marinette. He easily blew off Nino as made some lame excuse up. He needed to see Marinette close, hell- he wanted to touch her in the most perverted way that he was sure Marinette would hate him for even thinking such a thing. There was no excuse for the way he'd followed her into the locker room or locked the door behind him.

There was certainly no excuse for why he decided to cage her against his body and the lockers. The blue eyes fashion designer's eyes widen when his hand came up to push some strands of hair from her face, his hand lingering on the mask. He seemed to battle himself, opening his mouth to say something but then closing it. As if he wasn't sure. it made Marinette curious.

"Adr-"

"I want you to act like him." Adrien found himself whispering into Marinette's ear huskily, his fingers ghosting up her leather-clad leg.

He had this overwhelming need to touch her. He couldn't help himself anymore. Not after watching her parade around all day, the leather hugging her ass quite well as she made her ways to talk to Nathaniel. God, Adrien didn't like them being close together, yet he didn't understand his jealousy.

"Act like w-who?" Marinette stuttered, breath hitching as she felt his fingers climb her leg more. The little touches were all Marinette needed to feel her arousal grow.

Adrien tsked, a small smirk on his face as he green eyes gleamed at her from under the red Ladybug mask he wore. A smirk that the real Ladybug, that _she_ hardly ever used. It seemed so uncharacteristically Adrien, but at the same time, it seemed so well placed. His fingers gripped her chin gently, holding her in place. "Are you really going to make me say it out loud?"

Marinette couldn't help the spark of exhilaration that washed over her, shivering in her very spot. She understood now, that he wanted her to basically roleplay with him. Where she was Chat Noir, and he was Ladybug. As weird as it was to Marinette, it also made her excited knowing she basically had the control. It was weird how she easily accepted it, but thus was _Adrien_ , the boy she loved for how long now? And he was interested now?

A smirk, the same exact smirk she seen Chat Noir use so often, made itself known on her lips. Her blue eyes half lidded as she moved closer, leaning up into Adrien's personal space. "Just tell me what you want _,_ _Purr_ -ince."

Adrien knew he loved cat puns, it was one of his main reasons of existence and a key point in her personality, but he never thought that hearing the gender opposite of his nickname for Marinette as his alter ego would turn him on. Hell, it turned him on so much more than it should have. Yet there was a soft underlying purr in Marinette's voice, a purr that was cute yet lulling him into perverted thoughts.

Oh, he could make a list of what he wanted Marinette to do to him and what he wanted _her_ to him.

"Well, are you going to remain catatonic, Little Man?" Marinette tested the other gendered nickname she remembered Chat Noir calling her once, the name leaving a weird roll off the tongue.

Adrien chuckled, green eyes gleaming. "I can assure you I am nowhere _near_ little."

Marinette narrowed her blue eyes at that, quick to move and pinned Adrien against the lockers on the opposite side of the aisle they were in. "Tsk, tsk, Bugaboo." Marinette hissed softly, looking up at Adrien with innocent looking blue eyes that spelled nothing but trouble. "You're not staying in character."

Adrien gulped, feeling himself awaken down south. He knew the red spandex of the Ladybug suit would do nothing to hide his not too little friend. "Kitty." Adrien couldn't help but whine, breathing hitching when Marinette pressed her body onto his boldly. He knew she could feel his erection.

"Yes, M'lady?" Marinette whispered provocatively into his ear, warm breath tickling the skin as her teeth tugged at his earlobe. "You're feeling a little tense."

Marinette wanted to flush in pure embarrassment because this whole situation was chagrined. She didn't understand why she liked the feeling of control, watching Adrien squirm under her gaze and at just her words. Half of her was pleased and the other half was just mortified that she was actually complying with his wishes and doing what he asked.

Adrien struggled with himself. A part of him was caught off guard by the fact that Marinette took up his request since he originally asked thinking she'd just become flustered and leave. He always found it cute when she stuttered and blushed, but right now she was not doing any of those things.

On the other hand, Adrien was tired of being put in this submissive position. His body was aching with need and his desire was solely focused on Marinette. A low growl resonated deep in his throat as he gripped Marinette's wrist, turning them with a quick and swift movement as he was once again pressing her against the cool metal of the lockers.

"Adrien?" Marinette whispered, watching his usually vivid green eyes darken with lust.

"Break character again, and I'll punish you Chaton." Adrien snarled lowly, a grin on his lips. "I'll take my yo-yo and tie up your pretty little hands over your head and fuck you senseless until you _learn_."

Marinette couldn't help but nearly come at his words. She didn't even doubt that Adrien could whisper dirty little things into her ear and she could just orgasm at the sound of his voice. It was that bad. Still, Marinette ignored the wetness between her legs as she smirked up Adrien in a silent challenge at who could stay in character the longest.

"Is that a promise, Bugaboo?" Marinette's voice was a breathless whisper, body moving on its own against Adrien's. "I don't think I'd mind being tied up by you. I would be _lion_ if I said I didn't find it a _meow_ -velous idea."

There she went again with those damn puns. Adrien was starting to see why his Lady found them so damn annoying, but he was more than positive they didn't turn her on the way he was getting turned on by the words. Now his mind was instinctively working on its own, his arms moving and hands reaching out to run over the curves of Marinette's leather covered hips.

The soft gasp snapped Adrien's eyes down to meet Marinette's, green boring into blue that seemed to drown him like a siren luring and drowning a sailor in the sea. He had to remind himself to breathe because he _knew_ those blue belled eyes. Adrien couldn't help but glance down at Marinette's lips, who licked absentmindedly in anticipation.

It took no thinking for Adrien to lean down and catch Marinette's lips in his own, pressing her further into the lockers with his hands gripping her hips as her own wove into his blonde locks, tugging him closer. Adrien found that he quite liked the feel of Marinette's warm body pressed against his, and how she tasted of sugar.

Then he really wondered how she tasted. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

With little clumsy movements, Adrien gripped Marinette's waist a little tighter and lifted her up. Marinette didn't even notice that she wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning into his mouth when she felt his very thinly covered erection against her leather cover core.

"Hmmm." Marinette hummed, pulling back to catch her breath and trying to stay in character. It was a little difficult to try to imagine what Chat would do in this type of predicament because she wanted to act like _Marinette_ and grab the boy in front of her everywhere she possibly could. Yet, somehow her mind made it work, grinning a wolfish grin at Adrien that held anything but innocence. "Such a naughty boy."

"You have no idea." Adrien's raspy voice lowly whispered into her ear, grounding against her so she could feel him even more. Staying in role be damned, yet he wanted to hear those damn puns, and he wanted to make her scream his name.

Adrien was well aware of the position they were in, very actively _aware_ of how warm and wet Marinette was through the leather suit she wore. It impressed the blonde that the girl had actually designed the costume herself, yet she was also a talented designer so it was no surprise. The next thing that had caught his eye, his damned perverted eyes, was the zipper located on the _front_ of the suit instead of the back. The zipper itself had the neon green cat paw print that seemed to glow, adding more impressive detail.

When had she watched him? It was the same paw print that was on his ring and baton as Chat Noir, but people hardly noticed the detail or peered very closely. Only Ladybug would actually _know_ unless Marinette did her research. Yet Marinette and Ladybug had striking similar features, that he felt so _stupid_.

Just like how he didn't look much different as Chat Noir, expect his hair, mask, confidence, and personality wise- they were exactly the same. Just like how Ladybug was one and the same with her civilian alter ego, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A new thrill of excitement went through Adrien, and as much as he wanted to touch her even _more_ now- he knew it wasn't right. He knew exactly who she was after all this time of her denying to reveal herself, that if he continued going now Adrien would be using her.

He would never use his lady for anything.

"M'lady," Adrien whispered, green eyes soft as he looked at Marinette in her growing confused eyes as to why he stopped. "It looks like I found you."

Marinette felt her heart hammer in her chest suddenly, feeling as if the roles had reversed. She wasn't playing Chat Noir anymore and Adrien was no longer playing Ladybug. No, because if he was calling her _m'lady_ , and looking at her with such eyes that she only ever received with Chat Noir as Ladybug- it was an obvious truth she wanted to deny.

"Chat?" Marinette whispered, never looking away from the eyes of the boy she loved.

Adrien grinned at her, that damned grin she had grown fond of- well more like grew on her like a fungus. Either way she adored that stupid, silly ass grin he gave her no matter how dire the situation. "T's I, _purr_ incess."

Marinette's face flushed a dark red as she became aware of the situation she was in. Here she was against a locker with her legs wrapped around Adrien's, who seemed to really be Chat as well, with his erection poking against her. Not only that, Adrien's eyes held this amount of devotion, adoration, love, and most of all this _lust_ for her.

"Stop talking." Marinette finally stated, wanting nothing more than her partner. She didn't want to think, didn't want to talk because she _knew_ if she did then she'd chicken out. She wanted him in every way possible.

"Marinette-"

"No."

"Bugaboo-"

"Shut up and just kiss me you stupid cat," Marinette growled, feeling her want overpower her logic. She was stumped for a moment but the ever present reminder against her thigh and his shuffling of nerves gotten her worked up again.

She gave Adrien no time to protest as she yanked his face back towards her by gripping his red spandex suit, crashing her lips against his with an overwhelming silent need that Adrien heard loud and clear. Gentlemen be damned, it was all going out the window if Marinette was tossing it all out as well.

Who was he to deny her? No one that's who. He responded eagerly, almost a little _too_ eagerly. With his hands sliding from her waist to hold her up by cupping her ass, giving a squeeze that had Marinette gasping into his mouth- parting her lips just enough so he could slip his tongue in and nearly moaning at how she was quick to respond by slipping her tongue against his.

Marinette's eyes may have been shut, but she could feel everything that much more vividly. She could feel Adrien's hands on her butt, gripping and releasing. She could feel him move with her body in the front, his erection making her pussy throb with want and need, hell, she was practically _dripping_ inside her leather suit. Marinette already knew there was a mess in her vaginal area, wearing a thong allowed all wetness to slip pass.

Her eyes opened, only to nearly roll to the back of her head as Adrien's lips seemed to have found the sensitive skin of her neck. Adrien couldn't help the smirk he had, knowing he was the one causing his lady's undoing. He wanted to see her become undone by his hand, to make her _beg_ for him.

With that in mind, his left hand slipped away from holding her ass and migrated frontwards. No warning was made as he used his knee to open her legs slightly wider to slipped his hand down, using his middle finger to find her clit. The warmth protruding from down there easily directed him towards the little button of nerves that had Marinette moaning his name slowly when he did find it.

Mariette's head lulled to the side as her breathing turned in rigid panting as Adrien's middle finger worked its magic rubbing furiously in a circular motion. It didn't help that throbbing need Marinette felt coming painfully alive in the pit of her stomach.

_Zip._

Marinette's eyes snapped open when Adrien's hair tickled her nose, finding his head bending down with his eyes looking up at her with wicked mischief. His lips tugged into that infamous smirk, and between his teeth was her leather Chat Noir's suit zipper, giving a playful tug down.

_Zip._

Slowly the zipper slid down, inch by inch past the valley of her small but perky breasts- the cool air conditioned air causing her to shiver with bit chills and an electric excitement. Had Marinette actually been Chat Noir, she had no doubt her tail would be flickering around in anticipation.

Adrien couldn't help but let his hand roam up, thumb skimming over the perk of her nipple that hardened at being exposed to the cold air. The sensation of the foreign feeling had Marinette's breath hitching, Adrien taking a chance and pinching her nipple. A delighted, breathless moan is what he got in response.

Soon enough, Adrien gotten the damned leather suit off- he wanted to touch what was beneath. Apparently, the suit had a built in bra, giving him easy access to the small mounds that fitted perfectly in his hands.

Lips found neck, lightly sucking on the base of her neck where shoulder met neck- a sensitive spot he knew about from watching one too many pornos. He was a teenage boy locked in his room most days when he wasn't busy, what else could he do to get off at the damn hormones than watch on his phone with a bottle of lotion and his right hand?

Yet he got more soft moans from his partner, but he wanted to hear _more_. He took a moment to look at Marinette, all flushed from head to toe. Her light porcelain skin was an enthralling beauty he'd ever in his life. The only thing that covered her was the scantily black laced thong that glistened with her wetness.

A smirk grew on his face because he wanted to taste her. Eat her out. He's green eyes meet her careful blue, extremely alerted on the current situation. And it was the first time Adrien registered she was giving him the reigns, allowing him to be in control.

Oh, what a mistake Marinette had just unknowingly made.

"Princess." Adrien purred out, his voice nearly making Marinette a puddle at his feet with how wet she could feel herself get even more. "Oh what shall I ever do with you, Princess?"

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, a soft whine mixed with a whimper escaping. Her face heated up in minuscule abashment. "You stupid cat." Marinette but out as a soft hiss, blue eyes narrowing. "I don't care what you do, just do _something_." She grunted out, the pressure between her legs intense when Adrien licked her exposed nipples across.

Adrien chuckled softly, already having multiple things in mind that he could do to her. For example, just taking his left hand down back to her womanhood and stroking her exposed lips, swiping up her juices on his forefinger and bring it back up to lick her off his fingers while never breaking eye contact. He watched as she squirmed, trying to rub her thighs together to ease that same discomfort he felt as his erection stretched against the spandex fabric.

Without warning, Adrien dropped to his knees and pulled Marinette's thong right off- not caring where it landed as he flung it behind him somewhere. "Legs on my shoulder, Princess, _now_." His voice held a natural husky authority that challenged to be disobeyed. He was extremely pleased as Marinette complied, putting on leg over the matching shoulder and doing the same with the other.

Adrien quickly moved Marinette into the right position, her back pressed against the locker fully with her legs draped over his shoulders at a ninety-degree angle. Adrien grunted as he found himself face to face with Marinette cleanly shaved pussy, wondering why she was so clean. He found he liked her cleanly groomed. Not only that, he found that he loved the scent of her musk that protruded from her.

He was so entranced by it, that his tongue darted out with one long, wet swipe through her fold. A groan came from both teenagers, Marinette receiving a new sensation that left her on cloud nine and Adrien at the new tastes and flavors he found he enjoyed a little too much. That didn't stop the blonde from lapping Marinette up the same way a cat would lap up its bowl of milk.

Hell, Marinette _was_ his milk. He could eat her out any day just to taste what he was tasting now. He couldn't exactly describe what the flavors were, a mix of salt, bitterness and some sweetness. A completely weird combination that surprisingly tasted just fine.

Hearing her gentle cries, Adrien speed up his licking with a newfound rigorous encouragement. He gave her a few more good, slow licks before his tongue made its way into the warm cavern of her cunt. He nearly came in his suit, which he needed to take off. Still, focusing on what was in front of him, he swirled his tongue inside her.

Marinette moaned loudly, overwhelmed and gripped onto Adrien's blonde locks with a tight grip, giving a hard tug. A futile effort to bring him closer than she already was. Marinette couldn't help the shaking her body began to do, the knot in her stomach and the pressure was just building up. It felt as if at any given moment she would burst faster than a damn being exploded with dynamite.

Then Adrien was pulling away, his face tilting up to peer at Marinette with a presumptuous grin. He knew exactly what she had been feeling, building her up but not letting her release. A frustrated growl escaped Marinette's lips, the sound new and uncharacteristic and surprisingly hot and sexual.

"Tell me what you want," Adrien stated, smirking. He wanted her to squirm, to hear the dirty words fall from those innocent lips.

"Adrien." Marinette whined. "You can't be serious."

Adrien chuckled darkly, his green eyes gleaming. "I'm always serious when it concerns you, M'lady." His nose brushed her clitoris, the little button of nerves jolting Marinette's hormones to an amplified need. He watched as Marinette's nostrils flared as she took a deep, calming breath. "Do you want me to please you some more? Touch you like I have been, or would you like me to fuck you senseless on these locker walls? Or perhaps on the floor."

Marinette's eye looked towards the ceiling, the words leaving her lips a little too fast to comprehend next. "Iwantyoutofuckmeoverthebench."

"Come again?" Adrien sang, amused.

"I want you to bend me over the bench and fuck me!" Marinette exclaimed, cheeks burning. It was a sinner confessing their sins to a pastor. Only Adrien was no saint.

Her request made his dick ache with want, his body flaring with desire. Standing up, Adrien made sure Marinette's feet were back on the floor. Not even a minute later was the red spandex suit of his Ladybug costume tossed aside. His erect cock was full to its eight inches, and the sight of it made Marinette a little nervous.

"Will it fit?" Marinette asked softly.

Adrien gave her a warm smile, but it was slightly forced. "It will." He didn't want to chit chat or foreplay anymore. As much as he loved to touch her, he wanted to be _inside_ of her. So he took Marinette, walked around being her and without warning- bent her forward.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried in surprise but gasped when she felt his tip poke at her. He said nothing, one hand at the small of her back to keep her in place while the other gripped his shaft, aligning it with her folds and sliding it up and down her juices.

He knew we would hurt her a little more, he hadn't stretched her out before hand and he didn't have the patience for that right now either. He was right at her entrance, pausing. Marinette looked over, knowing he was silently asking if she was sure, and with a nod of her own permission- Adrien pushed himself into her slowly.

It was an uncomfortable feeling really. Marinette thought so at least, how it felt to be penetrated. Yet as he slowly pushed himself deeper, the pain increased and then he pulled out and gave a quick jerk of his hips forward sharply, pushing past her virgin borders.

A pained cry left Marinette, breathing deeply to calm herself and get past this pain. Distantly she could hear Adrien coaxing her with soft and gentle words, placing kisses on her bare back as he bent over her. It took a few minutes but she was ready to continue, moving her hips to let Adrien know.

He seemed to have gotten the message because in no time was Adrien pulling out of her warm, wet walls and grunting and groaning at how fucking tight she was. It seemed that with every thrust, Marinette tightened up around him. It just felt so fucking good that he couldn't even think straight.

Soon enough this position wasn't good enough. Adrien wanted to see Marinette's face as she cried out in pleasure, moaning his name. He wanted to see those perky little boobs of her bounce with each thrust he gave her. He wanted to see her orgasm face, dear good did he want to _that_ in particular.

He pulled out, much to the bluenette confusion, pulling her up and spun her around back against the locker. Adrien nearly groaned at the pressure as he slid himself against her again, easily lifting her up by the ass as he thrust his hips upward back into her moistened core.

A sharp cry of satisfaction from Marinette, her back arching and breath labored had Adrien working harder. The atmosphere suddenly changed as Marinette scratched at his back, blue eyes wide and wild as she panted.

"Don't be so gentle, I won't break easily." Marinette hummed into Adrien's ear, her voice a seductive melody. "Trust me, I can take what you give."

Adrien grunted in response. He had a lot more stamina than he should have, but he was also an expert with his right hand- something he'd never admit. Yet when Marinette gripped his chin, groaning as he hit a sensitive spot, she kissed him violently, their soft lips connecting, smooth tongues battling against each other like an untamed dance.

Adrien groaned as he slowly slid his tongue into her warm mouth, leisurely racking the muscle across her smooth teeth, sticking it in every crevice of that deliciously sweet cavern that tasted of cookies and pastries.

" _Hmmmm…_ Adrien! _Aghh..nngh!"_ Marinette made incoherent noises when a certain spot was hit that made her go wild.

The friction was building up once again for the both of them. Adrien crashing against her mercilessly as he focused on that _one_ damned spot he'd hit before, causing the nails that raked across his back to suddenly dig into his skin. A pleasurable his left his lips.

"F-fuck." Adrien snarled softly in concentration on his thrusting, Marinette bouncing up and down with the warming lockers against her back as she panted heavily. "M-Marinette! _Ughhh!_ "

"Right t-there!" Marinette cried, arms flinging to hug Adrien to her chest as she felt that same build up closing in on borderline explosion. "I-I'm close! _Ah ah_ ri-right there!"

Adrien continued to hit the spot at the new angle he'd adjusted himself in. It was hitting her in a uniquely sensitive spot. The steady pace he'd built up as his hips swayed roughly, his flesh smacking into hers as he glided in and out of her slick walls, had become messy and untamed.

Adrien could feel her tightening around his cock as he grasped the globes of her ass, his own dick twitching- threatening of how close he was to his own climax. By now Marinette began moaning his name as if it was a heated mantra. It was a sweet sound, much better than the sexual fantasies he had in his sleep.

"You're so fucking tight." Adrien rasped again, mouth colliding with Marinette's right when her body jerked and back arched with a loud screech of pure ecstasy as her body convulsed.

An intense jolt of pleasure washed over her, nearly clouding her vision. Adrien grunted as he was now hugged into her chest, but he couldn't help but groan as he continued to pant and nearly lose all self-control as her walls clenched and around him, nearly sucking his dick further into her. _That was it_.

Quick to jerk back, nearly in the nick of time, Adrien pulled out and shot his thick, milky cum onto the fold of her stomach that rose up and down with each heavy pant Marinette made. Though something drew Marinette in, a weird desire to lean forward and bite Adrien's neck.

Adrien grunted in pain that mixed with a weird erotic pleasure at the feel of her teeth. He was still holding her by the ass, looking down into those bluebell eyes he loved. Her breath was still heavy, but calming down with each deep breath she took. Despite the smile on her face, Adrien could tell she was exhausted- so he sat on the bench nestled Marinette on his lap.

"What was that for Princess?" Adrien laughed softly. "I didn't take you as a biter."

Marinette merely copied Chat Noir's wolfish grin. " I was marking what was mine, Bugaboo."

* * *

In the locker on the opposite side, Plagg hugged Tikki in his arms.

"Well, we'll never un-hear that."

"Shut up Plagg," Tikki mumbled, her little paws over her ears as she glared up at her other half. "Stop laughing!"


	5. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of LadyNoir, Ladrien, Marichat, and Adrinette fantasy prompts. Each chapter is a dedicated prompt left by a review or pm- and all of them must be within this love square.

The world thinks they know their local heroes Chat Noir and Ladybug, yet there's more to the duo that will ever meet the eye. Ladybug hadn't wanted to ever know Chat's identity, she made that perfectly clear on more than one occasion.

Only one day luck hadn't been on her side and the damn blonde in the leather catsuit got his damned wish.

Adrien had finally found out his lady was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and in return, Marinette found out that the cat that always flirted with horrible puns was her beloved school crush, Adrien Agreste. Of course, Marinette had mixed feelings about this, and those feelings only became more cluttered as Adrien started to change his ways towards her, both as his civilian self and his hero alter ego.

Not only that, it was different now than it was before. They had all graduated Collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette. As much as their personal lives had changed and gone in different directions, they stayed in touch. Nino and Alya had already been dating before they graduated, whereas Adrien and Marinette had struck up a relationship in later months.

Adrien had come to her small studio apartment that was only a few blocks from her parent's bakery. It was basically where Marinette lived and worked, mainly sometimes only coming out when she needed too as Ladybug. Still, Adrien had come to her place with flowers at hand and asked her out.

One date turned into two dates and two dates turned into a relationship that Marinette had always fantasized about during her teenaged years. Luckily she had outgrown her stuttering and backward way of speaking and was completely at ease with her blond boyfriend.

As a superhero duo, their dynamic had shifted from childish playful flirting to sexual tension in the air that was so thick that civilian's themselves could feel it. Then the day came where Ladybug found herself in quite the sticky situation.

Somehow Chat had taken her yo-yo through their patrol route that never changed over the years, effectively tying her around one of the beams of a house rooftops. It was strange and new, watching Chat stalk towards her with his glowing green eyes eyeing her like a predator, and it was somewhat enticing.

Then he had pounce, pressing himself against her. Her body had reacted to his, and in that moment he suggested something she never dreamed of in adulthood, but it would have teenaged Marinette blushing and stuttering herself to death. Sure she had heard of it, but for Adrien of all people to suggest it? Of course, what could she expect? He did run around in a leather catsuit, so there had to be some kink to have developed over time.

That's how it happened, how Marinette found herself fulfilling Adrien's every kink. It had all happened fast, and she didn't even know what she had been agreeing too until it was too late, but by then she was enjoying it too much. There wasn't any going back now.

It was a crisp spring morning, clear skies for once in Paris after a week of rain, birds chirping and people walking the streets. The only difference this morning was the fact that the Marinette was rushing

a dress order she received on a short notice that needed to be tailored right away.

Tikki had woken up her chosen at the crack of dawn, allowing her to get some coffee into her system before working. Nearly four hours later Marinette was almost done with the long blue sequined dress that was a halter at the top. The length readjusted to the customer's height left behind on the order sheet. When the customer came in, there would be one last fitting to make any necessary readjustments.

The twenty-four-year-old fashion design was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even hear the soft thud of footsteps walking towards her, not until all too familiar leather clad hands covered her eyes and blocked her eyesight.

A giggle escaped her lips, going to pry his hands off her eyes. "Adrien, you silly cat; why aren't you in class?"

Adrien had begun to go to classes for physics, wanting to pursue something in that field one day maybe. He was still a model for his father, but there had been multiple conversations between Marinette and himself about him doing something he wanted to do with his life, career wise. It always came down to the field of physics, which Marinette fully supported Adrien in.

Only she wasn't met with the usual verbal response right away, only the light ghost kisses on her neck that sent shivers down her spine with his warm breath against her sensitive skin. He never moved his hands from her eyesight. "What did I tell you to call me baby girl?"

Marientte's eyes widen from under his hands. She wasn't ready for this yet, at the moment. Yet she took a shuddering breath and bit her lip. "Daddy."

"That's right baby girl." His voice was a provocative purr against her ear, his hands slowly moving down to grope her breast as he left a light trail of kisses along her neck, lightly nipping. He then pulled back. "My house, one hour. If you're late, you'll be punished."

Marinette didn't even have time to retort a reply before he was out through the trapdoor and more than likely scaling the rooftops of Paris back to the Agreste residence. Blinking owlishly, Marinette scrambled to get herself prepared; seeing as Adrien wanted to dominate suddenly.

It began approximately one month ago, they'd been dating for almost eight months as civilians. Marinette remembered the conversation quite explicitly, where he had asked her over to talk. Of course Marinette being Marinette, over thought every possible scenario and panicked over him breaking up with her.

Only she had been so far off. Instead, Adrien had admitted her wanted to try some things with her, but needed her to be on board for it as well.

"I don't know how to come out with this." Adrien's cheeks were slightly blushed, his green eyes boring intensely into Marinette's. "Maybe it's because my whole life has never really been in my control and I just want- no, I need to be in control of something."

Marinette opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, mind going miles and hour as she tried to piece together what he was trying to get at. Only she kept coming up short or tittering on the borderlines of pervertedness.

"What are you trying to get at?" Marinette softly asked, unsure where this conversation was heading.

"I want to dominate you Marinette, with you being not only my girlfriend but also my submissive." Adrien scratched the back of his neck, nerves hitting him as he vocalized what it was he wanted from her.

She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Her mind went blank, and for a moment it just completely stopped working until it kick started with a sudden reality check as she fully, but slowly comprehended what he just requested. Dominate and Submissive, which involved sexual activities and playdates. Of course, she was well aware there was more to it.

"You don't have a playroom." Marinette pointed out jokingly, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Wouldn't be a problem getting one." Adrien simply stated, nearly causing Marinette to choke.

"I, wh-I mean." Marinette once again became the stuttering mess she had been before their identities were revealed and they started dating.

"It's just something to think about." Adrien tried to hide his disappointment, smiling softly at her in some type of reassurance. "I don't want you to force yourself."

Marinette watched him for a moment, taking in his body posture for the moment. He always did everything she wanted with little to no complaint, even when she tried to convince him to do the things he wanted. Not only that, his whole life he's done everything his father ever told him to do, given his tight schedule and photo shoots.

Maybe this once she could try this, for his sake. God knows he deserved to do something or at least receive a yes for asking something. Even if that meant stepping out of her comfort zone.

"Maybe." Marinette started, Adrien's head snapping to meet her eyes to see her lick her suddenly dry lips, eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe I can do it, submit I mean. It doesn't hurt to try does it?"

Adrien blinked, processing her answer for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin. Without even another word, Adrien leaned in to capture her lips- already soothing Marinette's doubts.

Only Adrien had become very serious about the topic, so serious that Marinette would sometimes laugh at the ideas. He wanted this to be an "authentic" experience with the contract and everything. Everything being that Marinette had to fill out a sheet on what she liked, disliked, wanted to try and wanted to stay away from. Of course, Adrien also did the same.

Then there had been the whole establishment of safe words, boundaries. Marinette had been surprised at the detail Adrien wanted, yet she also understood in some strange way. If there was something he wanted to control, it was her. It was dark and possibly possessive but it also turned her on admittedly.

Looking at the clock, Marinette figured she had roughly around a half an hour to get ready and get to where she needed to be. There wasn't much for her to do to actually get ready since she had cleanly shaved herself the night before and showered again this morning after her daily workout.

Instead, she stood in front of her drawer, contemplating on what to actually wear beneath her clothing, fingers running over the various choices. It wasn't a surprise, nor question, that Marinette would have lingerie that highlighted her body in more delectable ways. After all, she was a fashion designer. She picked out what it was that made her look best.

Her blue eyes settled on a pair of red lacy thong and bra, knowing in that moment that would be what she would go with. After all, Adrien seemed to just love her dressed in red. Smirking to herself, Marinette slipped the pair on and grabbed a black pair of black laced stockings with garters. There were even little bows on the satin.

Something in the young woman became daring, deciding she would merely wear a trench coat over her little outfit. Shrugging on the trench coat, there were about fifteen minutes to get to Adrien's place, a townhouse on the more lavish side of Paris that he moved into about a year and a half ago.

Marinette had five minutes to spare exactly by the time she let herself into Adrien's townhouse. She knew better to show up late, learning first handly how unequivocal the blond could be. It was intimidating at times, yet such a turn on as well.

Looking around, nothing seemed out of place. The white walls were still white and the furniture was all in place and intact. Tikki had already gone for the pantry, muttering that she was sorry for Plagg and that he deserved all the Camembert in the world for putting up with Adrien's fantasies. Marinette only snickered at that.

The two kwamis had to become adjusted to this as well, figuring out it was better to hide as far away as possible until their chosens were done. The only difference was that Tikki bluntly told the two young adults that she would not play a part in it, which Marinette respected. The bluenette would never ask her kwami something as such, she just wished Plagg could say the same. Yet the small black kwami was easily influenced by the bribery of Camembert cheese.

"Princess." The purr of her pet name caused her to shiver in anticipation, toes curling in her flats.

"Chaton~" Marinette smiled with affection, laughing slightly at how he narrowed his green eyes at her.

"I'm going to ignore that one for now." He gave her a wolfish grin, looking at her with hungry green eyes that seemed to devour her right on the spot. "I have something I need to show you first."

Marinette felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter furiously, nervous for what exactly dominate Chat Noir could possibly want to show her. Only she grew confused when they entered his bedroom, where nothing was changed from the last time she came here.

"I don't get what I'm looking at?" Marinette softly muttered, once again turning her gaze back to Chat, who had his infamous shit eating grin on his face that Marinette hated sometimes. It did nothing to put her nerves at ease, hell- it did the exact opposite.

"Go open the top drawer of the nightstand." Chat demanded, leaving no room to question why.

Walking tentatively, like the nightstand would come to life and bite her, Marinette hesitantly opened the top drawer. Her breath hitched seeing the contents inside, blue eyes widening slightly in surprise at the objects that laid inside.

There four pairs of handcuffs, some whips, something Marinette assumed as a spanking paddle, and a vibrator. God help her. Sure they couple had sex before, but toys were new to her. The handcuffs were an upgrade from the rope, which was a pain to untie and tie again- according to Adrien.

"I got you something else as well." Chat's warm breath tickled her ear, his body almost touching her. As she turned around, Marinette found Chat standing there with a small box at hand. Eyeing it with curiosity. "I picked it out myself."

Marinette took the box, heart skipping a beat as she slid the lid off and stared at the accessory. She wasn't exactly sure what she expected to be in the box, but she didn't think she'd see a leather choker with Chat Noir's cat bell replicated on it.

"I can see what you mean that you picked it out yourself," Marinette muttered, giving him a look as if he told the worst pun in the world. She wasn't so sure what the hype was about chokers, yet she was sure she'd learn with the lust that clouded Chat's eyes.

Chat took the box back to take the choker out and toss the box to the side carelessly. "Turn around."

Doing as told, Marinette was rewarded with smooth leather touching her neck as Chat clasped the choker on. Unable to resist the urge, she ran her fingers along the padded leather inside of the choker; else giving it a testing snap against her skin.

"I found a leatherworker who specialized in making this type of stuff." Chat purred in delight at the mere thought. "I knew I had to get you one that represented your favorite cat."

"Now you're pushing it," Marinette said under her breath, but of course, he heard it. She knew he did when his ears twitched slightly.

Marinette couldn't help but gulp when Chat's vivid green eyes suddenly lost all of their playfulness and suddenly turned serious as he watched her. In the moment. Marinette couldn't help but fumble with the hems of her trench coat, just waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Take off the trench coat, Princess." Chat had a tone of authority, a tone that had Marinette obeying imminently. It was a tone that she just knew if she disobeyed there would be some sort of consequence.

Her fingers worked with the oversized buttons, slowly slipping them out of their designated place, making sure to keep her blue eyes locked onto his green. It didn't matter how many times before they've gone through this routine because each and every time Marinette found herself shaky with anticipation and nerves.

Dropping the trench coat to the floor, Marinette revealed her little skimpy piece with confidence. She smiled shyly at Adrien as he advanced on her closer, gripping her by the arms and pushing her back on the bed, pinning her hands above her head with her hair fanned out beneath her. Adrien himself was between her legs, breath on her neck.

"What's this little surprise, baby girl?" Chat purred into her ear, tongue darting out to lick her neck. "A little present for me?"

Marinette's breath hitched, already feeling herself grow aroused. "Can't I get dressed up for you daddy?"

A soft growl left Chat's lips, his mouth capturing hers in a rough kiss that had Marinette responding eagerly. She yearned to run her hands through his hair, to grab those damn blond locks she adored. Yet at the slightest pull for control of her wrist, Chat was nipping her neck with her first warning.

His soft lips trailed her neck, undoubtingly leaving a few marks as he nipped here and there with his feathered kisses. Using one hand to keep Marinette's thin wrist trapped up top, Chat brought his other hand down to her stomach, using his nail to trail down. Shivers reacted along Marinette's back, a soft moan leaving her lips as his finger found her womanhood, rubbing her clit teasingly.

"Already so wet and we've barely begun." Chat's husky tone carried through the air, his one hand releasing Marinette- but she knew better.

"Only for you," Marinette whispered softly, gasping when Chat pulled her right breast out of her red bra and latched onto her nipple. His other hand reached up to grope her left breast, squeezing and massaging.

The knot inside Marinette's stomach grew need, as did the throbbing in between her legs. Every little touch on her skin seemed to feel electric, jolting every sense she had alive. Chat had moved on to leaving marks on her chest, simultaneously using one hand to arch her back and unclasp her bra to toss it aside.

The blond had begun to once again trail upwards, stealing another kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly turned heated, Chat's tongue making its way into Marinette's mouth. Instinctively Marinette's arms came down to wrap her hands into Chat's blond hair, tugging and pulling hungrily.

Chat was quick to grab Marinette by her neck, not too rough but just enough to exhilarate her, green eyes narrowed with displeasure as he tsked at her in disapprovement. "I'm sorry Princess, but I didn't release you for you to be in charge." He smirked, calloused hands pinning her down to the bed with her arms tapped up by her head once again.

Marinette could only roll her blue eyes, secretly loving when Chat took charge. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chat moved over her, reaching into the drawer she had left opened and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Don't move." He ordered, clasping one of the cuffs onto her right wrist. After that he slipped the second cuff through the bars of his black metal bed frame, clasping the second cuff onto her left wrist.

Instinctively Marinette pulled her wrist, being met with the restraint she expected. Her blue eyes refocused on Chat, who still hovered over her on all fours, peering down at her with serious eyes. Those damned green eyes that seemed to always glow with mischief now glowed with calculation. The anticipation was causing Marinette to squirm between Chat's legs.

"Claws in," Chat muttered softly, closing his eyes as he felt his alter ego fade away with a flash.

Plagg was quick to fly out of the room, careful not to look anywhere but at the door, he'd use as an escape to find Tikki. The black kwami's antics made Marinette giggle lightly. She found it funny, yet cute and embarrassing.

"Is something funny, Princess?" Adrien's husky voice called for her attention silently, gaining it successfully.

"Nothing is funny." Marinette quipped back quickly, smiling slightly.

Yet her smile did not detour Adrien from his role that he had established. Instead, he pulled off her red laced thong and garters, muttering about how they would be much more useful on the floor. Cheeks burning, Marinette shifted instinctively to hide her body away from Adrien's possessive eyes.

"After everything we've been through, you still try to hide from me." Adrien darkly purred, chuckling softly and flicking her nipple in amusement.

"I can't help it!" Marinette whined, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. "You look at me like I'm something to eat."

"That's because you are something for me to eat." Adrien smirked at her as he leaned over to that opened drawer and pulled out the damn vibrator that Marinette had been dreading. She never used a toy before, and until now she never had planned on it. "Only, I want to see you squirm baby girl."

Marinette let out a loud gasp, not even noticing that Adrien had positioned the vibrator right on her clit until he flicked it on with a press of a button. A groan of pleasure left Marinette's lips, the sensation of the vibrator sending ripples into her very core, causing the aching throb between her legs to intensify.

"Please." Marinette begged breathlessly, just wanting the throbbing need to be taken care of.

Adrien watched her with steady eyes, watched the one he loved for so long squirm beneath him heated with her own arousal. It was an erotic sight that had his member twitching in its own arousal.

The bareness of Marinette's chest heaved up and down with the panting of her excitement. It took all of Adrien's self-restraint right there not to grab her and fuck her senseless. He wanted to get off at watching her submit to him, practically becoming undone at his very will and command. Slowly, Adrien starts to circle the vibrator on her clitoris- watching as Marinette took in her bottom lip to bite to refrain from moaning.

If there was one thing Adrien had been pleasantly surprised about, it was the fact that Marinette was such a vocal partner in bed. She was the complete opposite of quiet, and it got Adrien off that much more. He was encouraged more by the noises of pleasure Marinette would reciprocate, confidence boosted.

"Please what?" Adrien inquired gravelly, tilting his head slightly while he teasingly trailed the vibrator down towards her entrance. "Come on Princess, tell me what you want or you won't get it at all."

Marinette whined in the back of her throat, not even able to form words at the moment from the new sensations, All she could focus on was the growing pit in her stomach and the strong throbbing in her vagina with the need for something to, literally, fill her.

Lifting her head up, Marinette narrowed her blue eyes at Adrien. "I need you."

Adrien gave her a shake of his head, using the head of the vibrator to circle around Marinette's entrance. "Now is that how you address me, darling?" Adrien gave her a wicked smirk. "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Marinette pulled on her handcuffs, internally dreading the punishment, but also grew with anxious excitement. Adrien's face remained stoic as he got up, ignoring the pain in the tent of his pants, and got a bandana from an accessory drawer. Going back to Marinette, he used it as a blindfold to wrap around Marinette's eyes.

"You won't see anything for the rest of this night." Adrien told her, walking to the drawer to trade in the vibrator for one of the whips.

The young blond man gave the whip a testing crackle, using his arm to snap it against the black metal bed frame whilst. The sound of air and the loud slap had Marinette trembling in her spot, unsure about how to even go about feeling of this new situation. The added objects to sex was new, and if she was correct about the sound she just heard, she was unsure how to even feel about whips.

"My safe word is croissant." Adrien said seriously, looking at Marinette from his spot on his desk.

Marinette's lips pulled up into a smile. "Why croissant?"

"Because I like the croissants you make." Adrien retorted truthfully. "Now your safe word?"

It took Marinette a moment, but the answer came quickly. "Umbrella."

"Umbrella?" Adrien repeated dubiously. "Why umbrella?"

"Because silly." Marinette gave the blond a bright smile. "The moment you gave me that umbrella was the moment I fell in love with you."

Marinette yelped feeling the leather against the exposed flesh of her stomach. The textured leather echoed for a split second, yet the small heat of a burn was left on her skin. On the other end of the whip, Adrien could easily see that Marinette didn't like this one in particular when she hissed in pain after the second whip on one of her nipples.

He didn't need the safe word to know to stop. Tossing the whip aside, Adrien was quick to strip his clothing as quietly as possible. The sudden quietness in the room put Marinette on edge because she wasn't sure what to expect next.

Climbing over Marinette, Adrien leaned down to capture her lips in soft kiss, trailing more along her jawline upwards towards her ear. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I promise to make it up to you."

The raspy tone of his promise had her toes curling, body reawakening in need. Her back arched slightly as Adrien kissed down her neck in between the valleys of her breast, then over the red marks of the whip along her stomach, and finally reaching her womanhood with a long, slick lick between her vaginal lips.

"Adrien." Marinette rasped out, chains clinking against the metal bed frame as she moved her wrist.

"Shhh princess." Adrien whispered, eyes glancing up at his partner from his position. He had read somewhere that blinding someone can cause their other senses to kick in at higher levels. It was interesting seeing her face contort into pleasure from a mere lick, but not seeing her eyes. "I promise to take care of you."

Marinette's voice caught in her throat from responding when Adrien began to lap her up, causing her to end up making a noise of frustration. All she could see was white, thanks to the white bandana, but she could feel everything. The pit in her stomach was a growing pain, as was the throbbing between her legs.

Adrien grunted, lost in his own little world as he licked up all of Marinette's juices. There were no real words to describe the way Marinette tasted, but it wasn't bad- in fact, Adrien loved the way she tasted. His mind was going miles a minute, already thinking ahead on what to do to Marinette.

The frustration, along with the growing need to be inside the blue-eyed girl was too much for Adrien to even bare now. His body was aching for need, to be one with his lover. Leaning back upwards, Adrien grabbed the condom from his dresser beside the bed, carefully tearing the foil and rolling the condom upon his shaft.

"Are you ready?" Adrien asked her softly, guiding his hard member to a line with Marinette's entrance. Hell, he even went as far as to tease her with the tip of his dick.

"Adrien." Marinette hissed in displeasure at the obviousness of him teasing her. "Just put it in already!"

Chuckling at her impatience, Adrien slowly pushed into Marinette, grunting at how tight her pussy was as she let out a small gasp of contentment. Hell, he knew she worked out, yet she was just so fucking tight. He stilled for a moment, waiting for Marinette to give the okay to continue. Not even two minutes later did the blue eyes superhero give a roll of her hips, nearly making Adrien rolling his eyes back in pleasure feeling how warm she was when he got deeper.

Pulling back, Adrien gripped Marinette's hips before sharply thrusting upwards into her. Skin on skin smacking echoed in the air, as did the rattling of chains as Marinette pulled on her restraints being reduced to a moaning mess rather quickly. Adrien groaned, arching Marinette's back so he could lean down into the crook of her neck as he pulled out and pushed in, going deeper when she wrapped her legs around his waist with the balls of her feet pressed against his ass cheeks to push him a little deeper.

"You're so fucking tight Mari." Adrien moaned into her ear, eyelids closing as he took in the feeling.

"Ah- ah-mhmm." Marinette uttered out, using her hands to grip the chains of her handcuffs to arch her back more, allowing Adrien to find the perfect spot to hit that reduced Marinette into a puddle. She could feel the pressure growing closer and closer to going off the edge. "Right there, oh god yes- Adrien!"

The ending was a shrieking cry of pleasure as Adrien hit the right spot, feeling something wet on his abdominal area. Opening his eyes, Adrien glanced down to see that Marinette had indeed climaxed. He smirked slightly, deciding to go harder. "Finishing without me? How rude."

"Harder then." Marinette muttered, just want to claw at Adrien's back and grab him into a kiss. She rolled her hips again, pulling back slightly only to be met with Adrien pushing his hip forward, hard.

Adrien didn't respond as he focused on making her climax again, and coming over the edge himself. Gripping her hips a little harder, Adrien began to thrust faster and harder- even moving Marinette's legs over his shoulders and getting on his knees to hit other spots and get deeper. He was successful, earning the voluminous moans and cries of ecstasy from Marinette- who was extra sensitive now on round two.

Adrien slowly felt himself building up, losing momentum and pace as he began to get sloppy in his thrusts. His grunts became frequent, just trying to get to the point of release. He finally reached that point when Marinette's walls clench on him, gripping his member hard from within- hard enough to send him over the edge into the condom with a loud moan of Marinette's name, then collapsing on her shoulder.

"Adrien." Marinette panted softly, pulling on the chains as a silent way to tell him to let her go now.

Pulling out, Adrien discarded the condom carefully and continued to unbind Marinette and removed the blindfold. The first thing Marinette saw was brightness, blinking it away as she readjusted to the lighting situation of the room. Her other senses were still on high alert, but the first thing she could even think of doing when she saw Adrien staring down at her was to pull him in for a kiss.

Which was exactly what she did, pulling his down by his chin and kissing him hungrily. "Next time you're being handcuffed."

"Ohh, kinky." Adrien grinned at her. "We could always reverse roles, I don't mind trading once in a long while."

Marinette tsked, shaking her head with a small smile. "Silly cat."

"Your silly cat." Adrien muttered into her ear, nipping it as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Marinette hummed in content, grinning at Adrien as she used her Ladybug strength to flip them over in a quick and fluid movement. Peering down at Adrien, who's blond hair was messy and green eyes watching with anticipation, Marinette knew it was going to be a long night. "Round two, Chaton?"

Adrien relaxed, allowing himself to get aroused by the beautiful woman on top of him. "I'm ready for round three, Mistress."

Smirking, Marinette gripped Adrien's blond hair and pulled him into a hard kiss, smiling when his hands found her waist and slid down to cup her ass.


End file.
